


My Heart will go on

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Titanic AU, True Love, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Newton DeWitt Bukater is forced to marry the rich and wealthy Janson Hockley. A 25 years older man with nothing but lust for Newton, not that anyone of Newtons family cared. One day everything became too much for Newton and he tries to commit suicide, but gets stopped by a third class passenger Minho Park Dawson. Now the tables have turned.</p><p>A minewt Titanic AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mintnewt), [dokiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokiis/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sheren (@mintnewt) !!! Hope you're having a great day and enjoy all time you got. 
> 
> I really always get inspired by you and your works. Even just talking about book plots and minewt makes my day.
> 
> I hope you're having a great day (again), and keep inspiring others :D
> 
> XXXXXXX
> 
>  
> 
> And with love to @Newtporn who beta'd for me once again.

Newton couldn't help it, but stare out of the window and block the chanting of his fiancé and mother out while wondering about the people outside the carriage. 

The sun was shining and promised a good day for for playing children outside and people generally working. 

Newton sighed, seeing people looking at their golden carriage in wonder and envy. 

Little girls asking their mothers if there was a princess, men wondering what beautiful girl was hiding in there. 

Newton loved to watch, after the death of his father nothing was the same anymore. 

First thing was his mother loosing a lot of their belongings and her dignity. Second was giving Newton to a man who was known to be cruel but rich for the matter. 

Another sigh left his lips. Watching a group of girls pointing happily at each other's dresses. Smiles on their chubby faces and flushed cheeks. 

"And the ship is the biggest one ever made, I can tell you. The captain told me everything- Newton, are you even listening?" 

At hearing his name the British boy turned to Janson. "Sorry Sir. I was just looking outside. It's a beautiful day." 

Janson frowns at him. "You're so off lately. Please get yourself together." He chanted Newton. 

"It's the ship of dreams, enjoy it." He added

More a slave ship to their wedding and final moments of freedom if Newton was honest with himself.

Now Newtons mother started mangling too. "We can't have you embarrassing us when we arrive, I want you at your best. There are a lot of important people there." 

Newton fixed his eyes to his lap. "Sorry Sir, sorry mother. I was just looking outside, not the end of the world." 

Janson rolled his eyes, exactly when Newton did the same. 

"You're a hard horse to tame, Newton." But I'll break you. Went unsaid, for Janson was careful with his words when Ms. Bukater was around.

Newton closed his eyes, leaning back into his chair and wondering if anyone could hear him screaming deep inside.

•••

Minho's eyes narrows while looking at the cards in his hands. 

Just a few meters away from the bar he can see the ship of promises and dreams. Making itself ready for the long distance to America. 

New York has always been a dream for Minho. The beautiful and promising city always in the back of his mind, and now in the midst of a card game, he realizes he's never been this close to a dream of his. 

The other men in the game didn't look happy at all, but for as far as Minho knew it could all be poker faces. 

"Okay guys... Show your cards. Winner gets the money and two tickets for the ship of dreams, the titanic." One of the chubby man announced. 

Minho narrowed his eyes a little, watching his best friend, Alby do the same before everyone dropped their cards on the table. 

Chubby guy number 1 had the worse cards Minho could've imagined, Alby had a decent few cards and almost a full house, while Chubby guy 2 had a full house with all the 4's in the game. 

Minho stood up from his chair, grinning down at Alby, before showing his full house with Queens. 

Alby jumps up right after him, squeezing Minho in a tight hug, before they both start chanting and singing happily. 

"Ship of our dreams, here we come!" 

•••

They had to race to the ship to make it. 

It wasn't that hard for they only had one bag to hold unto and a bit of a crowd to work through. 

When they got to the ship, they finally got inside. Not complaining about how busy and crowded the third class was. 

It was all Minho could ever dream of, sitting on the railing, a cigarette between his lips. And Alby just next to him.

"Shit Minho. This is more I can ever ask for. This will change our lives." 

Minho couldn't agree more. Sketch book in his lap and eyes fixed on the ocean. "There is a world for us there, Alby. Ain't nobody to take it from us now." 

Alby nods in agreement. "Ain't nobody." 

•••

Newton's mother has her nose flaring up. "I can smell those lower classes all the way here." 

A few servants come in a perfume the room, making it smell like too sweet Flowers and honey. 

"Mother, they have the right to be here too. Not everyone can marry rich." 

His mother made a noise at the back of her throat. 

"I don't want your disobedient in front of your Fiancé ever again. He is saving our lives and treats you like gold." 

"Like shit I'd say." Newton mumbled, watching the half amused servants hang his favorite paintings on the walls of his suite. 

His mother cupped his cheeks with her sharp finer nails hurting the skin and almost breaking it open. "You better not make this even harder for me." 

Suddenly the grip on his face released and Newt decided to help the servants. 

His favorite paintings got a special place, Picasso was his favorite painter. Not really famous among others, but Newton could see so much in his art. 

A smile tugged on his lips when finally all the paintings were hanging, not listening when Jansons loyal assistant Ava kept making comments on the art. 

"It looks ugly. And weird. Why does Sir Janson even keep you around?" 

Newton shrugs, sitting down on one of the chairs tiredly. "We all wonder." 

At that very moment Janson himself walks in the room. "Hideous I find this." He said, taking the room in, before stepping closed to Newt and pulling him on his feet. 

"At least there is one beautiful thing I can admire here." 

Ava gagged and stalked out of the room, leaving Newton alone and exposed to Janson. 

"I'm not a little toy you can admire Sir." 

Janson rested his hands on Newtons hips. "You're whatever I want you to be, honey." 

Newton could smell the alcohol coming from Jansons lips. Staining his breath and making himself wonder if he could ever get out of here. 

Janson leaned in to kiss him, Newton closed his eyes and did everything not to gag. 

•••

Minho was leaning over the railing, one day after the titanic took off it was still a beautiful feeling to see the sea down below him. The sky above him and more sea at the horizon. 

He felt on top of the world. Standing on top of the railing and screaming from the top of his lungs. 

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" 

A man with not one penny and only a sketch book he had a pretty big mouth. 

But he didn't believe there was anyone happier than he was somewhere on this planet. 

•••

"Newton wants the lamb with extra sauce and don't forget the beans with it." Janson told the servant at the dining table. 

Newton cleared his throat. "Actually I'd like the-" 

Janson gave him a stern look. "I know what you like and what you don't, my love." 

At the other end of the table was the captain with the most important part of his crew. 

They all gave him a pointed look to say shut up, you should be happy to be alive. 

His mother gave a very much pointed look as well. "I'm sure Sir Janson knows exactly what is good for you Newton."

Everyone went back to laughing and cheering, not minding Newton's down mood and the tense aura around him and his fiancé. 

Newton couldn't help the helpless feeling of loneliness creeping up in his heart. 

Everyone around the table was wearing their nicest clothing, beautiful trinkets and their hair smoothed down. 

While Newt felt like his hair was too tight and heavy in the bun on top of his head. His earrings pierced in pain and his corset was too tight. 

Everyone was drinking, talking, smiling and some men even smoking. 

The feeling of repeatingly being stabbed was unforgettable and it hurt. 

Jansons hand was resting on his upped thigh, making a knot in his stomach and anxiety in his heart appear. 

What would he give not to be here...

He could murder someone just not to be here.

Suddenly a idea graced his mind. 

•••

Minho sat on the third class deck. 

Eyes shifting to his sketch book, to a little girl holding happily onto his father. 

This was what he wanted in life, drawing and to be carefree. 

Alby was at his side, making comments here and there on people and on the drawing. 

"You should get paid for this man. It's shucking art." 

Minho smiles at Alby, before leaning back to the sketch. 

"Money is the last thing on my mind when I'm drawing. When I draw it's me, my paper, my pencil and my model. No money. Money is complete bullshit." 

Alby snorts at that, turning to look at the deck at top of them. 

Minho looked up as well when Alby made a low whistle. 

"Look at that little vanilla cake." 

Minho raised a eyebrow. A tall young man was leaning against the railing, looking deadly serious but at the same time depressed as hell. 

He wore his blond locks up and his gown light green and flowing over his frame beautifully. 

"I call dibs." Minho muttered, making Alby laugh. 

"You ain't getting him in your wildest dream, Minho. It's a first class beauty, ya see." 

Suddenly the boy's eyes shifted down to Minho's. For a split second they made eye contact before the blond man shied away and looked the complete other direction. 

Alby made a noise at the back of his throat. "I think he noticed us staring." 

Minho raised a eyebrow, still looking at the gorgeous rich blond male.

Suddenly a man appeared behind the beauty and grabbed him sternly by the arm. 

The blond looked like he might break under the pressure and was ushered back inside the first class without further argument. 

"Interesting..." Minho muttered.

•••

Newton didn't know how his life became like a never ending circle of pain. 

Waking up next to Janson. Corset on, being a doll, Breakfast, talking to the other dolls, lunch, practicing to become a better doll, dinner, falling asleep next to Janson. And repeat. 

He didn't know how he ended up like this. Again having dinner with the highest first class ranking on the ship. 

Making him wonder how everything went downhill so fast and so painful so soon. 

Again, his mothers icy eyes bore into him. Jansons lustfull hands on his body and the other women talking about him behind his back. 

He felt hopeless. He felt like less than anyone on the world. 

He couldn't go on like this. He couldn't imagine himself surviving one more routine day in he circle of pain. 

How could nobody hear him screaming. All he did was screaming. But nobody heard.

"I-I need some air." 

•••

Newtons hair fell loose when he ran to the deck. Legs running and running until they buckled at the railing. 

It didn't matter anymore for him. Life was over as it was.

He didn't want another routine day. He wanted to live. He wanted to live, but all he could think about was dying. 

When he took a few breaths, trying to calm himself, he noticed the painful bile in his throat. 

Was he really doing this? What was his father thinking in heaven?

There was no other way out, Newton realized. Hands shaking as they leaned on the railing. 

Legs trying to stay strong as he climbed over it. 

Nobody cares... 

Tears blurring his vision, but there was only one way to go. 

Nobody hears him screaming... 

"S-sorry Daddy..." He closed his eyes, leaning forward and-

"Don't do it." A calm voice called. No hurry in the husky sound. 

Newton looked around, seeing a young asian walking towards him. 

His hands were shaking slightly like Newtons. "S-stay back." He warned once. "Don't come any closer." 

The asian held his hands up in defense, but did a slow step forward. Not caring that Newton glared at him as much as he could. 

"Just gimme your hand. I'll pull you back." 

Newton's eyes go wide. "No! Stay away from me." 

He leaned back forward. "I mean it. Don't come any closer." The asian was only a few feet away now. "I'll let go." 

Minho frowned, stepping aside from Newton, gesturing he only wanted to throw his cigarette away. 

Newton was breathing irregularly. His vision blurred a little less and saw the handsome asian was leaning against the railing, not far away from him. 

"You won't jump." 

"W-what do you mean I won't jump?" Newtons eyes got fierce with anger. "You're not to tell me what to do, or not to do. You don't even know me!" 

Minho raised his eyebrows. "Well... If ya wanted to jump you would have done it already."

Newton blushed. "Go away! You're distracting me." 

Nobody can hear me screaming...

"Well... I can't go now. I'm already involved." 

Newton watched the Asian perplexed. "W-what?" 

"If you let go now, I need to jump after you. I'm involved." 

Newton shook his head. "Don't be absurd? You'll die."

Minho shrugs his jacket off. "Well, I'm a great swimmer so." 

Newton frowned. "The fall would kill you." 

"No it would only hurt a lot, sure. But won't kill me. Truth being spoken, I'm more concerned about the water being so cold." 

Minho lazily pulled his shoes off, making a show while stretching his back. 

He looked at how the blonde boys face shifted. 

"H-how cold?" 

"Probably freezing." 

Newtons eyes went wide. That was indeed very cold. 

"My dad used to take me ice fishing... And one time, a cold nasty winter, I fell through the ice into the water. You know, Ice fishing is-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" Newton said angrily. 

Minho puts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Sorry. You just look like a indoor person, you know." 

Newton narrowed his eyes. "So?" Hands still gripping the railing like a life line. 

"So... I felt through the thin ice. And I can tell you... That water, same as down there, is so cold, it feels like a thousand of knives are stabbing you over and over again." 

Newton looked at the so said ocean. There was only darkness down there. 

"You can't breathe. You can't think... At least only about the pain..." 

Newton shuddered at the thought. He hoped this would have gone fast. Not slow and painful. 

"That's why I don't look forward to jumping after you... But I guess it's your call." 

Newton bit his lip. 

"Deep down I'm hoping you'll come back to the ship so I won't have to die this way." 

Newton felt very attacked suddenly. "You're crazy." He told the asian. 

"No, actually I'm Minho. But hey, that's what everyone says about me. But at least I'm not the person hanging from a railing. Ready to die a slow and painful death."

Newton gave a shaky breath. The fall looked at least ten times deeper and the cold was five times more intense. 

The Asians hand gently graces over his. "Just take my hand and come back. You really don't want to do this." 

Newton was shaking like a leaf in the autumn air. 

But he did take the Asians hand. Tears falling down his face as he gently turned to the handsome man. 

Newtons hands were slippy and sweaty. His legs tired and his body was aching. 

The asian smiled at him. Looking deep into his eyes. 

"I'm Minho Park Dawson." 

Newton smiles slightly. "Newton DeWitte Bukater." 

Minho snorts. "Write that down for me some time." 

Newton chuckled, shivering in the cold of the night and realizing he wore no jacket. 

Minho saw him shivering and pulled him over the railing, but suddenly...

Newton slipped. 

A agonizing scream left his lips and both his hands clasped around Minho's. 

"I got you!" Minho calls, using all the power in his body to push Newton back up. 

Another scream left Newton when he fell a little slipped a little bit more. 

Tears blurred his vision and he realized that he didn't want to die today. 

"HELP!" He yelled as Minho's face got redder with every second of trying to keep Newton up. 

"HELP ME PLEASE!" 

"I won't let go!" Minho says determined. Using all he had to fully pull Newton back on the wooden deck. 

Newton helped himself being pulled up, together they got him back over the railing. 

And together they fell on the deck, Minho on top of Newton. 

They were panting and puffing tiredly. Newton didn't remember ever being so relieved. 

Minho had a smile on his face, keeping his weight off of Newton and happiness shone in his eyes. "Hell of a night." He chuckled. 

The smiling stopped as four guards came to the deck, having heard Newtons screams. 

They saw the scene, seeing Minho had taken off half of his clothes, Newton looked disoriented right under him and tears dries on his cheeks. 

"Step back!" The guard yelled at Minho, pointing his revolver at him. 

Minho stood up slowly, hands behind his back. 

"D-don't hurt him." Newton said weakly, standing up on shaking legs. "He saved me." But once again nobody heard him. 

•••

Janson was right in front of Minho, looking angry and yelling at the poor third class. 

"You thought you could touch MY Fiancé?! Well I got news for you Mister! I-" 

Newton couldn't take any more. A blanket had been placed around him and a glass of water pushed in his hands. 

He stood up and came to stand next to Janson. 

"Stop Sir. Stop, he saved me." 

Janson raised a eyebrow, a hard iron hand clamping around Newtons arm. "Saved you? He wanted to touch you! To rape-" 

"No! It was a accident Sir! He saved me." 

Janson narrowed his eyes, so did the guards and the people watching. 

"Saved you from what?" 

Minho was watching the scene with mild interest, his hands bound behind his back and a guard on either side of him. 

"I-I was looking over the railing. To see the the propellers... But I leaned down too far and luckily, sir Dawson was there to save me. And pulled me back on the deck before I fully fell over. We should reward him. Not lock him up." 

Janson had never in his life looked so doubtful. But Newton wasn't one to give up, setting his best puppy eyes. "Without him, I wouldn't be here." 

Janson looked at Minho. "Is this true, did you save my love?" 

Minho immediately nodded. "I couldn't just let him fall over." 

The guards release him and one pats him on the shoulder. 

"That makes you a hero fella. Good job." 

Newton smiled privately at him, looking back down at his feet immediately when Janson turned to him. 

"Happy you aren't hurt, much." 

Minho gave Newton a smug smirk. Looking how Janson wrapped a arm around him. 

"You must be freezing, let's go inside." 

Janson took a hard grip on Newton and lead him inside, watching how the blond was still shivering in his arms. 

"Wait!" One of the guards called. "Shouldn't you give a reward for his good deeds?" 

Minho watched as Janson sighed and gestured to Ava. "Give him twenty, that'll be enough." 

Ava immediately reached into her purse and handed the money to Minho without any form of thanks, only a icy look. 

Minho took the money reluctantly. "Look, money isn't what I'm aiming for." 

Newton turned to Janson angrily. "Twenty? Only twenty for saving your fiancé? Is that what I'm worth?" He asked angrily, blanket still tugged around him and face stained with tears of shock. 

Janson smirks, looking Newton over once. "Hmm... You don't sound happy my love. And all I want is for you to be happy." 

Newton narrowed his eyes. "Well... You gave me the impression I'm worth only twenty for you." 

Janson turned to Minho, who was pretty impressed at how Newton just played that. 

"You know what, savior of the day and my fiancé, tomorrow you can join us at dinner. Feast like a king and we can get to know the new hero of this ship." 

Minho saw the disgusting look in Jansons old eyes. He saw that Janson didn't like it how Newton was watching him with a gleam of hope. 

"Sure. I'll be there." But only for the blond beauty, he thought. Not caring how easily Janson seemed to get annoyed by his informal way of speaking. 

"Great, can't wait to hear your story from the beginning to the end." 

Janson turned away, grabbing Newtons arm and walking back inside to their suite. 

Newton turned his head, only to see Minho give a smile and a wink. 

Mouthing a soft, 'thank you' was all Newton could do before turning the corner and loosing sight of Minho. 

The only two people on the deck left were Ava and Minho now. 

Ava looked him over twice, notching his shoe laces were not knotted. 

"How interesting that Sir Newton suddenly slipped, but you already had taken off your shoes, isn't it Sir Dawson?" 

Minho couldn't respond before she turned the corner after the other two. 

•••

Newton sat tiredly at his makeup table. 

Brushing his long hair out of his face. Night gown already on and the tiring night started to weight him down. 

He was humming a soft song his father used to sing. While brushing his hair, now Newton needed to brush himself and also sing himself. A pity, actually. 

Suddenly the door opened and Janson stepped inside. 

Newton felt exposed in only his gown, normally he made sure to lay in bed before Janson so the older male didn't get to see him. 

"Newton, I want to talk to you." 

That wasn't the voice Janson used when he was in trouble, Newton thought in relief. 

"Sure." He said, laying the brush down and looking at his fiancé through the mirror. 

"I know you're down lately..." Janson said while stalking over. "And I don't understand why. I can give you everything you want." 

Newton looked down at his lap. 'Everything' Was such a big and underrated word. 

"So. After what happened tonight, I don't think it did anything good to your little head, so.." Janson circled the table, standing next to him now. 

"I wanted to give this on our proposal gala, but I think you could use a little boost right now." 

Janson had a box in his hands, and slowly he opened the lit. 

Newton watched curiously as one of the biggest diamonds he ever saw came in his reach. 

"Oh my..." 

"The heart of the sea, it's called. When I Saw it the first thing in my mind was you. Your beauty will capture this necklace like nobody else." 

Janson stood right behind Newton now, wrapping the necklace snug around his pale neck. 

Newton's jaw dropped. The biggest diamond he ever witnessed was hanging around his neck. And Janson was glowing in pride. 

"You look like you can be my bride." 

Newton blushes, eyes drifting back to the mirror. All he could see were his own tired eyes. 

"It's 56 karat. It was from Lodewijk the fourteenth. If you could open your heart just a little more for me, and I'll give you everything in the world." 

Newtons breath hitched when he felt Janson crotch rubbing his backside. 

He jumped off his chair and quickly walked to the door. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment and a knot in his stomach builded. 

"I-I it's lovely S-sir. Thank you. I'll b-be going n-now." As fast as he could he disappeared in the bedroom, hearing Janson cruel laugh from the other room. 

All he wanted was for Minho, that third class stranger, to convince him life was worthy again. 

••• 

"Alby guess what." 

"What?" Alby asks rolling over in the bunk bed and yawning. 

Minho had a bright smile on his face. "Remember the blonde guy, first class we saw this afternoon?" 

Alby sits up, nodding, "Remember him? Of course he's a piece of angel." 

Minho snorts, climbing in his own bed. "I saved his life just a few moments ago, And I'm having dinner with his friends tomorrow." 

"Dammit Minho! You're one lucky son of a bitch, I can only say." 

Minho smiles, closing his eyes and sighing contently. "I know right."


	2. Chapter 2

Newton was happy to have found Minho smoking a cigarette on the third class deck. 

"Wanna go for a walk, life savior?" He had asked, making Minho smile up at him. 

"Of course little first class prince." 

"It's Newton DeWitt-" 

"Are you alright with just Newt?" 

"Just Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure..." 

Newton snorted and let Minho take the lead over the decks. Both third and first class. 

Minho in the same dirty clothes from yesterday while Newton was dressed up in a golden gown and white lace cover. 

The least you could say was that it was a funny sight.

•••

"We've been walking around for about hours, and I didn't get a word about your interests out. Hell, I've never talked about myself for so long." Minho said, smiling as Newt made a face. 

"I can't believe that. You seem so full of yourself." 

Minho chuckled, a arm wanting to wrap around Newt. But that didn't seem appropriate. 

"But seriously... All I know about you is that you're funny, sarcastic, manipulative if needed, caring, suicidal and are going to get married with someone who could be your grandpa." 

Newt's smile fell slightly. "Well... You're right on most terms... Not much left to know about me." 

Minho gave a stern look. "I doubt it." 

Newt sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I-I came to you because I want to thank you." 

"You already did, but sure, you're welcome." 

Newt cleared his throat. "And I also want to apologize for my behavior." 

"What behavior?" 

Newt looked at his feet, walking slower than before. "I know what you must be thinking... Poor little rich boy, no reason to be sad and overreacting by faking to commit suicide." 

Minho frowned, gently taking a hold of Newt's arm. "Actually... I wondered who or what made you feel so helpless to make this the only way out." 

Newt looked him dead in the eye. Not knowing what to say. 

"I was so angry at whatever causes you to feel this way. I hope you'll find strength and courage. And that you know I'm right here to talk." 

Newt sighed, hand moving Minho's away from his wrist. After giving a apologizing look. "My fiancé is very clear about what other men can and cannot do." 

Minho listened. Eyes darting over Newt while taking his hands to his pockets. 

"Your fiancé sounds like one hell of a guy." 

"More like a possessive caveman with too much money. I feel like... Like I'm his fashion doll he can show around and be pretty for him." 

Minho looked at Newt, seeing the hopelessness in his eyes. "I feel like nobody cares. Only about my clothes, hair and makeup. I'm nobody but a stupid bride for a stupid caveman. I've been screaming. I scream and nobody can hear me." 

Minho took Newt's hands in his, ushering him to a less crowded part of the deck. 

"I can hear you. I can hear you clearly." 

Newt kept his tears in, eyes gleaming with them and making him look even sadder. 

"I-I... When my dad was alive, I was more than a play thing. Or a doll. He taught me things. Raised me to be more than the other rich kids. B-but I'm failing him. And my mother." 

Minho wrapped his arms around him. Making sure to hold on tight and whisper comforting words. 

"Ain't nobody is disappointed in you. You're beautiful, but not only that. You're funny, sarcastic, deep. A interesting person in general." 

Newt sniffled, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and whipping the few slipped tears. 

"T-thanks."

"No, thank you. Now come on. You haven't told me anything about you yet." 

Newt gives a sly smile, walking back to the main deck to finish yet another round around the Titanic. 

•••

"What's that you're carrying around all day?" Newt asks, finger pointing at Minho's sketch book. 

Minho smiled slightly, keeping it out of Newt's reach. "First you gotta unlock friendship level 5 when you want to see my art." 

Newt huffs, giving Minho the puppy eyes. "Pretty please? I wanna see. I love art." 

Minho sighs, he has seen vulnerable parts of Newt so why not? 

Minho handed the leather sketch book, chuckling as Newt sat down on a chair and took some glasses out of his pocket to see better. 

Minho sat down next to him. A smile on his face as Newt followed the lines of his art with skillful long delicate  fingers. 

Newt was humming in approval at every drawing. Minho wasn't just good, Minho was an artist. 

"This is beautiful." He commented at a particular lady with long wavy hair. She was stark naked and a lustful look in her eyes. 

"Did you love her?" 

Minho snorts, shaking his head. "She's beautiful, but like a sister. I don't really swing that that way, you know." 

Newt nods, still looking at the beautiful lady. "She's beautiful." 

"Her hands. I love them. I love people with beautiful hands." 

Newt smiles, studying the drawing. "My mom had beautiful hands." Minho says, looking distantly at the drawing. 

Newt blinked. "You lost her?" 

Minho only nodded, "Both of them." 

Newt sighed, laying a gentle hand on Minho's trying to give some comfort. 

"You have beautiful hands too, you know?" Minho says, twisting Newt's hands around in his own. "You play piano correct?"

Newt nods, blushing slightly. "I do, yes." 

Minho smiles. "Interesting..." 

"But seriously Min... You have a gift here." He gestures to the sketch book. 

Minho smiles. "Thanks." 

"I mean... You see people..." Newt says, trying to explain how beautiful the drawings captured a human being. 

"I see you..." Minho says, looking at Newt without caring that he showed so much adoration. 

Newt smiled at him, looking down at their still joined hands. 

"You wouldn't have jumped..." Minho adds, not caring that Newt looked perplexed at the words. 

•••

"And I worked there for this old ugly lady with her mean grumpy husband, who kept nagging me and nagging me until one day I just disappeared. I think that was a moment for me when I realized I won't let people push me around anymore. I felt free. I started working with paintings in Paris, London and Liverpool. There isn't a worry in the world and that's the only way I wanna be alive." Minho told Newt, looking out to the sunset with a tired smile. 

Newt looked along, eyes darting between Minho and the sun. "I wish I was like you. Go where I want. Be what I want, whenever I want. I want to walk into the horizon without a single doubt in my mind." 

Minho looked at how Newt was fantasizing dreamily, hanging slightly over the railing. 

"You can always come with me. Buy cheap bear... Riding horses like cowboys, walking on the beaches, dancing in bars-" 

"Whoa wait. Riding like cowboys? One leg on either side of the horse? I don't think I can." 

Minho smiles excitingly. "I'll teach you! We'll fly a plane, drink all night, do whatever we want because we own the world." 

Newt's face was flushed with excitement. "We should really do that." 

"We should. Don't forget to spit like real man." 

"Spit?" Newt asks perplexed, watching how Minho hums. 

"Yes. Spitting, like cowboys! Look I'll show ya." 

Minho leaned back and one ball of saliva left his mouth into the ocean.

Newt raised a eyebrow. "I don't think I can." 

"Everyone can do it, come on! Lean back and just- Yes exactly like that, now with more speed and power- that one was better. I'll show you one more time and-" 

Minho and Newt got stopped when Ms Bukater stood behind them and cleared her throat. 

"Newton?" 

Newt gasped, whipping the spit off his chin and blinking at her. "Mother, how nice to see you. This is Minho Park Dawson, the man who saved my life." 

Minho didn't like to admit he blushed slightly at the attention. "He's the one Janson asked for dinner tonight." 

Newt's mother looked anything but impressed. Her eyes narrowed and her posture strict. In her eyes Minho was a insect needing to be killed before it stung someone. 

"You're Asian." She says while checking him over, making Newt groan inwardly. 

"Well, actually my Name is Minho, not Asian. And it's nice to meet you Miss. I cannot wait to have dinner with you lot." 

She gave another disapproving look. Eyes narrowed and icy. 

"Mother, let's get changed for dinner." Newt skipped in the awkward silence. "We see you in a hour Minho. Nice walk we had." 

Minho made a fake servant bow before walking away, satisfied with hearing Newt giggle slightly from behind him.

•••

Minho sighed as he walked in the little too tight suit. Stolen from the first class laundry, intending to bring it back when he was done with it. 

He wanted to impress Newt and his friends. So a nice outfit and smoothed down hair was a good start. 

The dark haired male looked around the first class hallway. 

It was huge and beautiful. Young girls in laced dresses. Men in suits and servants at every hook to make sure everyone was having a good time. 

Minho felt a nervous feeling creeping up on him. A knot formed in his stomach when he realized he didn't belong with these people at all. And this evening was only to laugh at him. 

He sighed, hands sweaty suddenly but his feet moving on their own accord. 

He came to a big staircase. Beautiful dressed men and women walked on and off. 

He adjusted his suit just to make sure he looked nice and perfect. 

Minho watched men and women walking past, watching their manners and way of walking. 

Suddenly a woman he recognized as Newt's mother and next to her Janson his fiancé, walked down the stairs, eyes weren't as roaming and excited as Minho. 

For them this was a average ship. And a average hallway. 

Minho stepped up to him, but got completely ignored as they shook hands with a relative of Newt. 

Minho raised a eyebrow, wondering wether they wanted to ignore him or if they just didn't recognize him. 

When Minho heard someone clear his throat he looked up. 

Suddenly he was met by Newt's gleaming eyes and soft smirk. He wore once again a beautiful red gown, elegant but still sexy. Making something stir inside of Minho.

Minho scanned Newt over again, seeing the other male was doing the same. 

Minho smiled, reached out for Newt's knuckles and kissed it tentatively.

Newt started blushing, chuckling as Minho gently took his arm and lead them to the rest of the group. 

"You learned some things I see." Newt jokes. Squeezing Minho's arm gently. 

"Well, gotta mangle with the rich guys, right?" Minho asks, making Newt chuckle again, and nodding. 

When they got to the other people Newt cleared his throat to Janson. "Sir, you remember Minho, right?" 

Janson looked perplexed the young man in front of him was the same Minho as the day before. 

"Mister Dawson? That's a surprise. You could almost pass as a gentleman." 

Janson chuckled at his own joke alongside Newt's mother, who already drank her first glass of wine. 

"Almost..." Minho repeated, trying not to sound too annoyed. 

Janson chuckled again, the evil voice always taunting Newt. 

•••

As they made it to dinner, they greeted each and every person in the room. 

That took about half a hour, and suddenly Minho understood a little more of Newt's little world. 

Literally little, as already a hour and a half were over and all they had done was greeting, fake smiling and gossiping. 

Newt was a good gossiper though, Minho had to admit. 

He could point at any person and Newt would tell their family history, relationship status, financial welfare, life story and affairs. 

It kept them amused for a while before Minho actually got hungry. 

Minho did his best to blend in. Everyone seemed to believe him and he could talk miles per hours. 

Nobody questioned why he was here. Everyone saw him as just another rich man. Which only made Newt relieved, for they finally arrived at their table and all he wanted was a peaceful moment to eat. 

But that moment of course didn't last long. 

Ms. Bukater spoke up first. "How does it feel to be upgraded two classes, sir Dawson?" 

People gasped and others didn't seem to hide the fact they were a little disgusted. 

Newt did everything not to roll his eyes. Mentally screaming his mother to shut up and not start a tense aura. 

Newt looked at Minho, scared for a snarky response. 

"It's quite good Ma'm, hardly any rats here." 

That got some men chuckling and a few ladies giggling. 

Newt snorted in his tomato soup, receiving a disgusted look from his fiancé, and a loving squeeze at his knee from his savior. 

There was no tense aura as Newt expected. He should have more faith in Minho. 

Janson clears his throat. "He joined us for a thank you in saving Newtons life. Which we are very thankful of." 

Newt nods, all eyes on him now. "I couldn't just keep it to a sack of money. Mister Dawson is not only a savior but also a amazing drawer. I saw some of his paintings today." 

The group of people hummed, seemed interested in the story Newt was telling. 

Janson sighed. "Well, all the paintings that catch your eye can catch fire in my opinion." Janson says, some people actually expecting some dramatic fight was going to happen tonight. 

"Not in offense of your art, Dawson. It's just a fact. Newtons tastes makes me cringe sometimes." 

Minho raised a eyebrow. This man was trying to make it hard, but he wasn't going to give in. 

"No offense taken. I think Newt here has a eye for art, but it's a opinion." 

Newt blushed as his nickname was spoken in front of others. His mother seemed to boil with anger and Janson had a sadistic look in his eyes that Newt could only place as a rough night for him. 

Newt cleared his throat, feeling Minho squeezing his knee again, 'I'm here don't worry' was his message. 

"Where do you live, Mister Dawson?" A woman from across the table asks. 

Minho shrugged, picking at his food. "Right now? The titanic. Tomorrow? Nobody knows but God." 

Newt's mother frowned. "How did you get the money to travel a ship as this?" 

Minho keeps shrugging and Newt wishes for him to stop before he pulled something. "I take a job here and there on my way. Draw a little some time." 

Newt listened in fascination. Minho's words reached all over the world. Story after story, tale after tale. 

"I actually won a game of poker and got tickets for this amazing journey. I had a lot of luck to be here." 

Newt gave him a smile, taking a long swig of Champagne, wishing there was something stronger he was allowed to have, but Minho's stories made the screaming in his head go down. As if they listened along and wanted to hear him too. 

"Life is a game of luck." Someone on their right says, some people agree others don't and shake their heads. 

Like Janson. 

"A real man makes his own luck. Isn't it?" 

Minho hums, not agreeing but also not disagreeing to keep the conversation comfortable. 

"I mean... I got everything I need don't I? Air in my lungs and blank sheets to draw life on. I love waking up in the morning, not knowing what's going to happen." 

Newt had to admit that sounds like a life he wanted to life. Carefree and slightly dangerous. Everything just not to be here.

"Not knowing, who I'm gonna meet." He locked eyes with Newt, making some people around the table uncomfortable and others liked Minho's bluntness. 

Newt blushed, trying to hide it by looked at the table cloth. 

"Three days ago I was sleeping under a bridge and now I'm here. First class having dinner with a nice group of new friends." 

A servant reloaded Minho's champagne. "Life is a gift. I'm not waiting to waste it." 

The table raised their glasses. Smiles on their faces. 

"May each day count." Newt says, making the other nod and toast. 

"May each day count." They repeated with smiles, well except Janson and the tight fake smile of Ms. Bukater. 

Suddenly Newt felt something slip between his fingers. 

It took three seconds to notice Minho had given him a small note. With probably a secret message. 

Newt looked around if anyone was paying attention to him. 

Nobody was, so he opened the note and read the messy scribbled words in his head. 

'Meet me at the staircase by the clock. May every day count.' 

•••

Newt couldn't help the chills running over his back. 

It was hot downstairs of the ship, the third class party. It was going wild and he never saw people having so much fun before in his life. 

Newt had taken his coat off, didn't remember where he laid it and the suspicion feeling it was stolen didn't down his mood at all. 

The music was loud and it made his feet jingle and his head bob along. 

There was a strong drink always present in his hand as soon as he was done with the last one. The people here didn't believe in a alcohol free party.

There was also a row of men who offered him a dance or a cigarette. 

Honestly, he loved it. The happy atmosphere. The feeling of downright love and a connection with every single person in the room. 

Never had a first class party amused Newt so much, not even when his father was still alive. 

A few feet away he could keep a eye at Minho, who was happily dancing with a cute little girl. She had chubby cheeks and curly hair. 

Newt found the smile Minho gave the girl adorable. She looked flattered and happy. 

A man across from Newt starts talking to him, but the music is too loud in his ears and he can't hear a thing. 

"What did you say, sir?!" He asks, staining to hear better, but even after repeating the words didn't get in. 

"It's too loud! I can't here you!" 

The man laughs and shakes it off, handing Newt another big glass of unknown alcohol. 

His father would have warned him for taking drinks from strangers, but Newt didn't really have a care in the world. 

"Thank you!" He says to the man, receiving a half toothless smile. And without cringing he turned to look at Minho and the girl again. 

Still hitting it off with the music. 

Suddenly a table broke from across the room, nobody even looked surprised and only a few other people actually turned to see what's going on. 

It shocked Newt at first, but the man who had fallen stood up with a smile, a drink in his hand and nothing was wrong again.

It made Newt snort, how easy this world looked like. Going back to clapping his hands and swinging along with the music. 

When he turned to watch Minho again, he stood right in front of Newt, with the girl next to him. 

"I'm gonna dance with Newt, alright?" 

Newt eyed Minho up and down, the Asian had taken his fancy coat off and put on some more comfortable shoes. 

His hair was messy from dancing and a layer of sweat was covering his tan skin. 

His muscles were easy to detect through the white blouse, and his eyes were shining with happiness. Newt wouldn't have it any way different. 

Minho extended his hand. "Come on." 

Newt took it without thinking before being led to the dance floor. 

"Wait! Min. Minho wait!" 

They were on the dance floor, Newt's drink and cigarette still at the table and his eyes panicking as eyes all around the room scanned him up and down. 

Minho turned to flash him a smile. 

"I-I can't do this." Newt says, watching the others around him doing a dance he doesn't remember. 

Minho chuckles. "Course not. Ya gonna have to come a little closer." 

Newt's hands were still in his as he pulled the Brit to his chest. 

A hand on the lower back and Newt's around his shoulder. "Like this." 

Newt's breath hitches as Minho places his hand even a little lower, swaying a little alongside the speedy music. 

Suddenly Minho grabs Newt tighter and they're dancing and half jumping along with the others in the room. 

"I don't know the steps!" Newt says, laughing when Minho makes him twirl around and come back in step together. 

"Neither do I! Just let go!" 

Newt holds him tighter as their feet go faster and their bodies stand flushing, people accidentally bumbed into them and they did the same. 

Newt hardly remembered where he was, he got dizzy and disoriented from the alcohol and Minho's wild dancing. 

"Wait!" Newt giggled as Minho spun him around in the air, making him chuckle and sway on his feet when he came back down. 

Though Minho didn't wait up, and continued dancing and jumping, taking Newt along in his games. 

Minho suddenly let's go of him, but pulls his arm along to go to the small stage with the band playing. 

"What are we doing?! Min?! Oh Goodness!" Newt says as they stand on the stage, the room was watching them, and all Minho did was looking smug and taking Newt to the front. 

Suddenly Minho's feet are moving, and Newt recognizes it as Tap Dancing. 

He was impressed by Minho's swift and skilled moves. His face didn't look smug anymore, just concentrating and sexy. 

Newt kicks off his fancy, uncomfortable, expensive shoes and throws them off stage. 

He lifted his gown and started to tap along the music. Remembering his Fathers passion for tapping. 

Newt laughed a little, his feet still fast and skilled, like it wasn't years ago since he danced like this. 

Minho turns to him, surprised, making Newt blush a little, before Minho starts tapping again. 

Their movements weren't even, not close it, but their rhythm was good and anyone would have believed they were a couple who has worked on a routine for days. 

Newt laughed again, at the same time as Minho chuckled. The alcohol that was running through his veins made him a little numb, and Minho noticed. 

He took Newt's arm in his, twirling around themselves. Again and again and again. 

Newt laughed, head thrown back and body shaking. He felt four years old again. 

Careless and free. 

Minho laughed too, taking the picture in of Newt, hair dissolved and clothes crumbled. 

His face was strangely carefree and happy, and his eyes looked like the stars in a cold winter night. 

"Minho!!!" Newt yelled, still having the time of his life as they crossed arms and started to speed up more and more. 

If one of them would let go now, they'd probably fall off stage. 

"MINHO!" Newt shrieked, eyes filling with tears of laughter as he watched Minho laugh even more at the same time. 

Newt could only imagine Jansons face if he was here. 

He would probably slap him. Or kick him from under the table. 

The idea of Janson made Newt uncomfortable, but the feeling of Minho's sweaty hands in his made him feel alive again. 

•••

Minho came back up to him with two drinks. 

"The hell is that anyway?" Newt asks, not hesitating to gulp down half of it in one go anyway. 

Minho looked impressed. "I don't even know. But if that ain't strong enough to get ya drunk, I don't believe there is anything." 

Newt chuckles, loving the hand Minho left around his middle. It was warm and comforting. 

Not burning and stinging like Jansons touches. 

Minho was still watching him drink though, Newt raised a eyebrow. 

"Ya think a first class can't drink? If there is anything I can, it's drinking." 

Minho shrugs. "I figured you were a lightweight." 

"Well I ain't." Newt says, seeing a group of man playing a game of vodka. Who could take most shots without passing out. 

Newt saw his chance and took it, this time he was the one to drag Minho along. 

When they arrived at the table, Newt gave the other few men a smile. 

"Gentlemen. Can I drink along?" 

The others nodded, all already drunk as hell and not having a care in the world. 

Minho stood behind him, arms both hands on Newt's hips. 

"Okay fella, we're having a record after seven drinks. Ya think you can beat 't?" 

Newt snorts, cracking his knuckles. "Gimme eight, sir." 

The people around him 'oohed' and Minho had the smuggest smile ever on his face. As people saw them as a couple. 

The man behind the competition gave Newt eight drinks. 

The Brit took a deep breath before downing them all, one by one. 

People started counting along. 

"One." Here we go.

"Two." It tasted nice.

"Three." It burned, but a good burn.

"Four." He could do this. 

"Five." Just him and Minho.

"Six." No Mother.

"Seven." No Janson

"Eight!" 

He's alive. 

Minho squeezes him closer, people are applauding and cheering for him. 

The drinks did reach him this time, his face flushed and body like jelly.

He turns to Minho and buries his face in the Asians chest. 

In the corner of his eye, he suspiciously saw someone who looked a strangely lot like Ava Paige, but the drinks made him feel like he was flying. So caring he didn't.

His eyes fell closed, tiredness creeping up on him. 

He could hear Minho whisper something, but he didn't really know what. 

"I'm alive." Newt says, squeezing Minho tighter without the intention to ever in his life to let go. 

Minho squeezed him back. "You're alive."


	3. Chapter 3

The pounding headache, Newt knew, was because of his drink. 

He hid it from the servants.   
He hid it from his mother.  
He hid it from Janson. 

But today wasn't his most fortunate day. 

Janson had planned a 'nice' lunch for just the two of them. 

And Newt knew when just the two of them, were only with just the two of them, was never good news.

So now, sitting obediently at the table, eyes scanning the food all over. It looked fancy but not tasty. 

Maybe it was just the headache.

Janson was also giving Newt looks, looks Newt couldn't place. But his hands were shaking every time he moved to get something across the table before Janson could ask a servant to do it for him. 

Like now, Janson was giving him a face, a face Newt didn't want to come across if he had a choice.

But since when did he have a choice?

"Coffee, sir?" A servant asks, Janson coldly shakes his head. 

Trouble. Was written in the air when their gazes met. 

Newt tried to give a tentative smile, but Janson seemed to not be in the mood to laugh. 

"I had hoped we could have talked last night." 

"I was tired." 

"Sir." Janson lectures. 

"I was tired, sir." 

"From the party you went probably. With that boy." He hissed.

Newt didn't knew where his voice was, but when he found it, he used it. 

"I see you had send a spy after me." 

Newt gave attitude.  
Janson didn't like attitude. 

"You will never behave like that again, Newton." 

He swallowed thickly, didn't like the way Janson stayed so calm. 

"You understand me?" 

"I'm not some slave you can command."

A silent moment came and Newt knew he crossed a line that was very clear not to ever cross.

The pure darkness in Janson's eyes made him shrink in his chair. "I-I'm your fiancé..." 

Janson raised his eyebrows.

Newt had it coming.

The silence had lasted to long. 

"My fiancé? MY FIANCÉE?!" Janson yelled, slamming his fist into the table. 

It didn't just shake the wood, it shaked Newt too.

"EXACTLY! You're my fiancé and soon to be my bride!" A evil smile played on his lips as he saw the blood drain from Newt's face.

Suddenly the dining table was flipped over and after that nothing felt different but numb darkness for Newt.

"YOU'RE MY BRIDE! And you will honor me. Respect me. Worship me. Like I am your king." 

Newton couldn't breathe. The ability to had vanished with his hopes on a better world as Janson took a few steps closer and leaned into him. 

"Maybe not lawfully yet, but soon you're mine. And mine only." 

Newton couldn't help but smell only pure despair as Janson leaned in more. 

"I won't let you make a fool out of me. I will break you." The intense look of pure sadism made Newton crack. Tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Is this in any way unclear?" The calmness returned, never in his life Newton realized how dark that voice was. 

But Janson had won.

Newton had tears rolling down his wide shocked eyes. His entire body paralyzed with Janson pressed against it. 

"N-no... V-very clear s-sir."

Not even the voices could scream loud enough for Newt to understand how deep he sank since last night.

A smile played on Jansons face. 

"Good. Now excuse me." 

Janson stalked out of the room, looking satisfied with the work he left behind.

The young servant gasped at seeing the mess Janson had made, quickly making her way to Newton and the flipped table.

The rising of Newtons chest went so fast, and the tears were flowing like waterfalls made his vision blurry. But he knew Minho wasn't there to pick him up from where he had sunken down to the ground. 

Shaking as the servant and he were collection shards of glass and dishes.

"S-something f-fell down- I -I..." The pain in his chest increased. 

The servant shushed him. "I know it's okay-"

"I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so so -sorry..." 

With shaking hands he tried to grab on the pieces he could get together. Crying all the way before it turned into uncontrollably sobbing.

The servant tried to make eye contact, but Newton lost his signal with earth. 

The feeling of passing out crept up on him, but he couldn't do anything but think,

He felt pathetic for ever believing he had a chance. 

Before passing out with a tear stained face.

•••

Newton was tightly holding on the bedpost. 

Rachel, his personal family servant, was closing his corset. 

It hurt his ribs and back, but Rachel was always gentle so worrying he didn't. 

There was still a weird feeling going through his body. 

Janson hadn't come to see him again, but Newton held no hopes. It felt like his world was crumbling down on him. 

But this time, it was worse. 

He had a little taste of what the other life may had to offer for him. And all he craved now was more. 

Suddenly the door opened and Ms.Bukater walked in. 

"Rachel. Tea." Was all she said. 

Newton turned to her, eyeing her down suspiciously, over the day she would now normally have some time with her friends.

But now she was here in Newtons personal suite. 

The chills came back to his body as his eyes locked on his mothers cold ones. 

Without any words being spoken, Newton went back in position to let his mother close the corset. 

His eyes squeezed closed at the pain flaring in his ribs cage. 

The tears of frustrating pain pooled around his eyes. 

"You won't be seeing that boy again." His mother says, pulling the corset closer and leaving Newton breathless and dizzy.

"You won't. I forbid it." 

Newton rolled his eyes. Feeling what Minho would do in such a situation. 

"Calm down mother, before you get yourself a nosebleed." 

Suddenly Newton was span around, pointy nasty nails digging in the flash of his arm. 

"This isn't a game." She hisses at him. "You know there is no money left." 

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me every day." Newtons says, eyes rolling at how his mother was trying to get to him. 

Ms.Bukater squeezed Newtons arm painfully. 

"All your pathetic father left us were debts and a good name. All we have now is a single name to keep us from drowning." 

His mother shook her head. 

"I just don't understand you! I give you a beautiful capable strong and wel faring husband. All you give me is embarrassment and people I need to excuse to." 

Newton felt betrayed, betrayed by the entire world. 

"Why do you put this up on me?" 

Ms.Bukater looked furious. "Why are you so selfish." 

"Me?! I am selfish?!" Newton asks, pushing his mother away. 

Suddenly there are tears in her eyes. Making him look at her with a frown. 

"D-do you want me to end up like one of these hideous servants, Newton?" He never hears his mother talk like she was being betrayed before. "Would you like that." 

Newton fidgeted against the bedpost. Everything was crumbling down. And there was no way to stop it. 

"They will sell all our furniture. All our memories." She started crying. 

And Newton hated feeling sorry for her. 

But he did. It was his mother and she needed to settle down in a comfortable way soon. She was getting old. 

"It's so unfair." Newton whispers, eyes casted down to the ground. 

The voices repeated him over and over again.

Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. 

"Of course it is." His mother said. Eyes cold as ice again and the a look of pure despair was in her eyes again. 

"You know what we are. Our choices had always been hard. For centuries." 

She leaned forward, cupped Newtons face, even though he flinched away, and kissed his cheek. 

Newton flinched again when her nails squeezed at the same spot in his arm again. 

A reminder. 

•••

Minho walked down the huge staircase with a smile plastered over his face. 

In his mind he had a thousand activities planned for him and Newt to do together. 

"Mornin' sir." Minho says to a random man from last night on the staircase.

"Good morning Mister Dawson." 

Minho smiled, walking down the stairs to hear people singing, in the make-shift church made from the dining room. 

When he came to the doors to the church, where he could see Newt singing with his fiancé and friends. Backs turned to him. 

Suddenly two guards stopped Minho from entering.

"You can't come in there mister." One of them says. 

Minho frowns, opting to just run past them but they look fast and fit. 

"I need to speak with someone." 

"We had clear instructions mister." The other one says. 

Something clicks in his mind and suddenly he wishes for Newt to be okay and in his arms.

"But look! See the blondie there. He knows I'm supposed to be here." 

The guards shake their heads.

But then the door opens and Ava Paige appears. A stony look on her face as she walked straight up to Minho. 

"Sir Janson and Ms.Bukater were really happy with your assistance and wish for me to give you this,"

Ava hands over a sack of money. 

Minho glares at it. "I don't want any damn money!" 

"If I should remind you, Dawson, is that you actually travel third class and your presence here is no longer tolerated." 

Minho's fists clenched. Eyes narrowing at the woman. 

"Look. I just wanna talk to Newt for one second and-" 

"Gentlemen could you escort Dawson in his way out, please." 

•••

Minho put on a rich people coat and a hat, making sure he will not be recognized while walking over the first class deck. 

Just a few feet behind Newt and his Fiancé, mother, the captain and their second in commands. 

He could head from the small distance that Newt was asking some questions the men could hardly answer. And they had a hard time keeping up on Newt's side comments. 

"I did the math. There aren't enough lifeboats on the ship to save all passengers if it sinks." 

The captain looks perplexed, didn't make eye contact with Newt as he told on and on and how the ship wasn't even able to sink. 

Newt didn't look convinced. Still finding leaks in the captains argument. 

It almost made Minho laugh, but he didn't want to be seen. 

"It's a waste of space. Life boats on a unsinkable ship." Janson adds. "And all first class would fit. So I don't see your problem, Newton."

Minho sneered. He didn't like the way Janson held Newt at all. 

Aa if the blond was some kind of doll or plaything. Maybe even a dog on a leach. 

"Rest well, Sir Newton. We'll make sure the ship will survive." The grey haired second in command says. The only one who took Newt's questions serious enough.

Newton rolled his eyes, starting too trail behind a little, not in the mood for more ship talking. 

Suddenly a arm wrapped around Newtons. 

He shrieked as he was pushed into a small tea time room, by familiar warm hands. 

Minho pushed him against the wall. Checking him over for any visible injuries. 

"I can't." Newtons says, seeing Minho frown down at him. "I can't talk to you."

Newton made a bee-line to the door. Eyes shimmering with tears. 

"I need to speak to you." Minho says desperately, reaching out to the blond. 

"No, Minho." He says, shrugging Minho's hand off his shoulder. 

But immediately he was pushed to the wall again. 

"Look Minho. I am engaged." His eyes were casted to the floor, not wanting to see the pain in Minho's dark beautiful eyes. 

"I'm marrying Janson. I love Janson." 

Minho had to be hearing his voices screaming that was a lie, because it was one.

The asian shook his head in disbelief. 

"Look Newt. You're not easy. You're a spoiled little brat even." 

Newton casted his eyes up swiftly before going back down. 

"But underneath that, there I met the most beautiful, funny, amazing man I've ever known."

Newton flinched away. "Minho I-" 

"No! Let me finish! You are..." He had both Newt's arms in his, gently putting him back to the wall. 

"I'm not crazy you know. I know how this goes. I have ten bucks in my pocket and I have nothing to offer you and I know that." 

Newt tried everything to keep his resolve up, but once again the voices gave Minho the silence to speak.

"But now it's too late. If you jump, I jump." 

He sighed, being tired himself and a headache building at his skull. 

"I just need to know if you're going to be okay. I don't ask anything more." 

Newt cleared his throat. Eyes brimming with tears. "Well... I'm fine." He took a deep breath. "I'll make it. Really." 

"Really?" Minho rolls his eyes. "Because I find it hard to believe. This ain't you." 

"You're trapped in here. This will kill you. I mean it, not immediately but eventually. You're strong but..." 

He started to stroke Newt's tear stained cheek. "Sooner or later your fire burns out. And that fire, makes you, you." 

Newt starts blinking with his lashes furiously. "You don't have to save me Minho." 

"I know. Only one can. And that's you." 

Newt's breath hitches as Minho pulls closer, but he blocks the touch and moves away. 

"I-I can't- I-" 

Minho shakes his head. "That's the thing Newt. I know you can..." 

Newt closed his eyes. Crying quietly in his own misery. 

Now that he finally had a choice he didn't know if he could make it. 

"You gotta do what you gotta do. Find me at the end of the ship if you want to have the life you dreamed of. But don't show up if you're going to keep continuing this nightmare." 

With a pained look Minho left the room swiftly. Leaving a mess of Newt behind.

 

•••

The sun was setting and the waves were hardly moving. The ocean as quiet tonight, just like Minho.

The Asian was looking over the railing. Eyes looking for any signs of life. But even the fishes seemed depressed today. 

It wasn't something common for Minho to be so quiet. He lived on the motto that everyday should count. But for once he secretly hoped he could delete this day from his memory.

It has been hours since his conversation with Newt. And he started to realize the boy wouldn't show up anymore. 

For the first time in years, he realized how badly he misjudged the blond. Who was now probably by his Fiancées side. Where he believed he was supposed to be. 

It still downed Minho's mood. Newt wasn't the only one who saw a new future in his eyes after meeting Minho. The Asian had a few new plans made up with his new companion. The never ending ideas popping up in his mind.

All seemed lost now. Even though the world looked quiet and beautiful today, nothing made Minho feel better. 

"Min..."

The Asian never in his life felt so relieved by the sound of soft footsteps and the sight of a shy smile. A perplexed look on his face as Newt had never looked so sure before.

"I changed my mind..." A smile formed on Newt's face alongside Minho's. 

Newt's face looked like art in the orange light setting sun. His body was shining confident and his face only held pure happiness. 

Minho couldn't care less that he was openly staring at the boy in front of him. "I'm sorry if I- "Newt begins, stepping into Minho's personal space.

Minho smiled, putting a finger to Newt's face. "Sssh... you made the right choice. You're at the right place. That's all I wanted for you."

Newt smiles even bigger, not really believing yet what he had done. But somehow this seemed like the only decision that could possibly end up right.

"Now give me your hand, Gorgeous." Newt laughs before offering his hand to Minho. Letting himself be led to the railing. 

Minho stood just behind Newt, holding him close and making sure he didn't fall. 

"Trust me. Now close your eyes." 

Newt didn't hesitate to close them. Shaking a little at the cold weather, but Minho's presence was to keep him warm. 

"Now step up, be careful." Minho guided Newt onto the railing, standing on the metal with shaking legs. "I'm right behind you."

Newt nods, biting his lip to keep himself from talking and ruining the beautiful setting.

"No peeking." Minho says, taking both Newt's hands in his and intertwining them. "I won't..." Newt says honestly. The smile on his face was unmissable and beautiful. 

"Do you trust me?" Minho asks, serious this time. Right in Newt's ear and making his knees weak. "I trust you." he says truthfully. "Nobody else I trust more."

Minho looks at Newt, gently spreading their arms, making sure they're balanced by his body. 

When Minho spread Newt's arms fully, he planted a soft kiss on the rosy cheek. The wind was blowing, making Newt's scarf almost hit Minho in the face. But it didn't stop Minho from giving another smile. 

"Now... open your eyes."

Newt slowly did. Gasping at the beautiful sight in front of him. All he saw was ocean, de sky and the sun. 

It looked like was flying. It felt like he was flying.

"I'm flying!" Newt gasps out. Feeling Minho's presence still behind him. "I- I'm really flying!"

Minho looks in awe at Newt's face. Flushed from happiness and a huge smile plastered over his face. "I can't believe it..." 

Minho held Newt just a little closer to his chest. The sun was setting and everything seemed so beautiful in that moment. 

He landed a soft hiss on the long pale neck, making Newt shudder a little, but not move away. His arms still spread as Minho kissed him again, under the jaw this time. 

Suddenly, Newt dropped his arms and turned his face to meet Minho's.

Still standing on the railing, they meet each other in a soft beautiful kiss. Their hands still intertwined together. 

Newt couldn't believe how nice Minho tasted. Like cheap drinks and cigarettes.  He smiled like pure musky man and his hair got messed up in the blowing wind.

Newt moved his hand to mess up Minho's hair a little more, while the Asian took his hands southwards. A hand gently on Newt's bottom and the other still intertwined with the blond boys' hand. 

Newt pulled Minho impossibly closer. Nibbling on the Asians lower lip and tracing his tongue against his teeth. 

Minho hummed happily, gently squeezing one of Newt's buttocks. His tongue twirling over Newt's. still holding tightly onto one another. 

This felt different from Janson's kisses. This was a lot better. This was save and familiar. New and surreal. 

If Newt would die tonight, he would be okay with it. He will be content dying after the kiss of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt giggles while secretly taking Minho into his suite, making sure the coast is free.

There was nobody. Not one servant or his mother. Janson was off drinking somewhere with the captain and Ava, Newt figured.

"So, Min, this is the salon." Newt says, showing Minho the way in with a huge smile on his face. 

Minho snorts, looking around, impressed. "Fancy as hell."

Newt snorts, taking his scarf and coat off, folding it on the couch.  "Is there enough light here?" He asks, not sure where he could find some candles but he could make it work.

"It's perfectly fine." Minho says, scanning the room for a good spot. "This place is hella fine."

Newt snorts, biting his lip as Minho was searching through pictures and little things laying around. Books, clocks, flowers and paintings.

"Whoa... you have Monet in your salon?"

Newt nods, trailing behind Minho with a small smile. Arms around the bigger boy's waist and head leaning on his shoulder. Together they looked at the beautiful painting. "Do you like his work?"

"Well of course." Minho says, fingers gently trailing over the painting. A beautiful river with Lilly's in autumn. "Look at the genius use of colour. This is true art." 

"It's incredible."

Newt stood back now, watching Minho still studying Monat's art. 

"Now... back to why we are here in the first place, sir Dawson?" Newt starts, a cheeky smile on his face as Minho turns around with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well of course, Mr.DeWitte Bukater." He looked smug for remembering Newt's full name, making Newt giggle and shake his head all the way to the save.

Minho followed behind. Still smiling as he watched Newt open the green save. 

"Janson bought this for me. It's horrid. I feel like his mannequin wearing it, but... but not if I wear it for you." 

Minho looked quite satisfied with that statement.  "Are we sure he won't be walking in here..."

Newt shrugs, taking the box out of the save an opening it swiftly. "Not as long as there are still cigars and whiskey." 

Minho nods, looking over Newt's shoulder to see what he was doing. 

But Minho wasn't prepared to see what was inside of it. "Holy hell... is that sapphire? It's huge."

Newt snorts, showing the heart of the sea to Minho. "It's diamond." Newt says, giving the piece to Minho, like he couldn't care less what would happen to it. "A very precious and rare diamond..."

Minho was still studying it with fascination. 

Newt cleared his throat, looking Minho straight in the eye.

"Draw me like one of your French girls."

Minho nods, looking at the diamond up and down. He could do that. 

"With this diamond." Newt adds, making Minho once again nod. Still the necklace had all his attention.

"But... with only the diamond." 

Now Minho looked up, scanning Newt up and down. Lust written in his eyes. And Newt knew now he had his attention. 

"I can do that..." Minho says. The diamond forgotten while looking into the Brit's confident eyes.

•••

Newt sighed. Calming himself while taking all his hair pieces out. 

When his mess of hair fell loose around his shoulder, he shook his hair like a wet dog, making it look like he just woke up or a after sex moment.

Minho was just in the other room, preparing his pencils and setting. 

Newt didn't feel nervous for going naked to Minho. He didn't feel nervous for Janson to walk in on them. 

What did make him nervous, was that his body would betray him while Minho was making art. 

He shouldn't even think of that... It would only make the chances bigger and make him nervous. And everything will be captured in this painting. 

Newt stepped out of his clothes, before putting on his bathrobe. Thin, white and as good as see-through. He didn't like wearing it around Janson, but for Minho it was a different story.

As finishing touch, he took the heart of the sea and closed it around his neck. It was heavy and big, but Newt ignored it and walked back to the salon.

There he found Minho, preparing to make the sofa more comfortable to lay on. It looked like a calm setting, but the warm glow pf the candles made it more romantic.

Newt cleared his throat, gaining Minho's attention. The Asian swallowed thickly when he saw Newt smiling cheekily in the thin, white, short robe. 

He turned a lap around himself. Looking at Minho for approval. "And?"

"You're stunning..." Minho says, sitting on the chair in front of the sofa, sketch book and pencils ready.

Newt blushes slightly, walking up to the sofa. "I'm done with portraits of myself like some stuck up doll. I have enough of those."

The brit walked up to Minho and gave a small silver penny. "And as a paying customer, I get what I want."

Gently he worked his robe open. Keeping his eyes fixed on Minho's. Seductively he dropped the only piece of clothing to the ground.

Minho tried to keep his breathing in control, but Newt was still looking at him with a calm expression. 

He gently trailed his hands over his own body, watching Minho's dilemma to stand up and help Newt touch himself or finish the job he started.

"G-go lay on the bed- shuck I mean sofa."

Newt smirked, slowly making his way to the comfortable sofa. The necklace heavy on his chest. 

Minho watched Newt's body curves move while he gently nudged himself on the sofa. His buttocks as perky as they felt when he touched them from under the clothing. His eyes as lustful as Minho dreamed of. 

Newt tried to find a good position for his hand, Minho guided him to lay them above his head, gently relaxed and calm like he was spontaneously going to make a sketch.  

Minho looked him over again. Skinny long hands, beautiful pink little nipples, to long pale legs and delicate feet. Newt was himself already a piece of art. 

"Is this alright?" Newt asks, eyes on Minho's, a little more unsure now.

"It's beautiful..." Minho says, giving him another look. "Move your left hand to your face a little... yes exactly like that."

Newt smiles at him, feeling comfortable in this position. Enough to sigh and close his eyes quickly before opening them. Seeing Minho had this serious look on his face, starting with the rough outlines of Newt's body.

"Keep your head down a little..." Minho gave a side comment, eyeing the paper and Newt again, back and forth. Over and over again. "Keep looking straight at me."

He kept this serious face. A way Newt never saw him before, but he quite liked it. The artist in Minho was hot and it made Newt warm inside. Hoping it wasn't showing too much on the outside.

"Try to stay still, please." Minho adds. Biting his lip in pure concentration. 

They both sighed deeply, trying to keep themselves from doing something in embarrassment. 

Soon the lines started to really be something. It already came alive on the paper. Making Minho concentrate even more. Never was a job so important for him to finish up. 

"You look so serious like this." Newt whispers, trying not to move too much or breathe too loud. 

Minho gave a sly smirk, still focused on the painting rather than Newt's teasing. Moving some hair out of his face, taking another pencil and going on making the beauty really appear.

He went down to the curve of Newt's ass and up to his nipples. Never before he had gotten himself hard over a model who posed for him.

"You're blushing, mister the artist." Newt teases once again, body a little numb of not moving, but he would live.

Minho gave him a special smile of adoration. Working on the lower belly to the curve of his cock. 

"Monsieur Monet probably never blushes while panting." Newt adds, smug at his own comment as it made Minho give him a look. 

"He does landscapes." He defends himself, making Newt giggle lightly. "Relax your face, please."

Newt clears his throat, still smiling slightly. "Sorry."

"Stop laughing." Minho adds, not wanting to change the painting. Newt took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Minho gives him a approving smile before continuing. All his concentration back on Newt's beauty. 

•••

Newt sighed happily, back in his white robe, sitting on the sofa with Minho right next to him. A hand gently on his thigh. Moving a little under the robe.

Minho handed the sketch to Newt, but held it back. "Only if you kiss me." 

Without hesitation Newt kissed Minho on the lips, moving up to his lap and seating himself there. He rocked himself back and forth. Kissing Minho without a doubt. 

Suddenly he feels Minho's hard cock press against his butt. "Mister artist couldn't really keep it professional, could he?" Newt teased, rocking himself gently, rubbing against Minho's hard on. 

Minho growled in Newt's neck. "Sneaky rich people." He muttered, making Newt snort and hold on a little tighter, slipping from Minho's grip suddenly.

"Janson can be done any moment now. I go dress myself, can you lay the heart of the sea there and the sketch around this leather cover?"

Minho sighed, but did as he was told after a swift kiss on his lips. A promise for more later. 

•••

"Where the hell is he?" Janson hissed at Ava, who lost her eye on Newt a few hours ago.

Ava shook her head. "I don't know, Janson. I told you. He just fanished-"

Janson rolled his eyes. "People don't vanish Ava. This is a ship! He has to be here."

Ava sighs, turning to keep searching, but Janson stopped her. "If you can't find him, you'll be the one to vanish."

"Yes sir." She said tightly. 

•••

Minho handed Newt one of Jansons fine wines. Taking a he swig, Newt handed it back over. 

The evening went amazing. Newt loved his painting, and that was all that mattered for Minho.

"On our long lasting lives."

Newt nods in agreement, kissing Minho before repeating. "On our long lasting lives."

Minho took another big swig, watching Newt with hooded eyes. A sleeveless lilac dress gown was hanging off his body. 

While Minho wore the same clothes he wore three days go, Newt dressed different for every meal of the day. Simply brown and beige and a grey coat. 

Newt took another long wig, before the door rattled open.

"Fuck!" Newt whisper yelled, taking Minho's hand and quickly running to the back door of their suite. 

Minho ran along, not knowing the way so staying just behind Newt. And behind he could see the face of Ava Paige, Janson's personal assistance.

She noticed them running, and quickly as her old legs could carry her, she followed along. 

"OH god!!" Newt yelled, running through the hallway with his hand in Minho's. together they sprinted to the elivators and pushed a few people out of the way. Ava was getting closer and closer. 

"Close the door!" Newt yelled at the staff of the elevator. 

The man looked perplexed, but remembered Newt from lunch hour and opened the door hastily for them. 

Minho pushed Newt into the elevator, giggling as he pulled a arm around the lanky blond. 

The staff just started to work the elevator down, as Ava appeared, face red and gasping for a breathe. 

Newt laughed at the sight, pulling his middle finger up at Jansons closest friend. 

Minho chuckled, burying his face in Newt's neck while Ava slowly got out of view. 

The elevator came to a halt soon, but not soon enough. 

Minho took Newt's hand as they arrived at the third class, he knew his way around here. 

The walls were white and the carpet poop brown and dirty with mud and what not. 

Their feet went faster and faster as they turned corner to corner, knocking people down and getting scrapes whenever they brushed against the wall harshly.

Though Newt never felt such a rush before, feeling Minho's sweaty hands in his, gasping for breath, hair dancing at his shoulders, feet moving quick, body aching and a huge smile on his face. 

While Ava was right on their heels. Almost caught up to them. Her eyes like the ones of a hungry shark smelling blood. 

Suddenly Newt stopped abruptly when his body collapsed against Minho's. 

"A dead end..." Newt muttered, seeing a white plain wall staring back at him. 

Minho huffed, taking Newt by the arm and down to a door around the corner. 

"In here. Quick." 

Newt pushed the door closed behind them, noting the cold of the room they stepped in. 

But he sighed in relief when he hears Ava's hasty feet walking past the door. 

Newt cheered, eyes gleaming happily. "We lost her! This was the craziest thing ever! Hell, the most crazy DAY ever! I literally never ran so much in my life before, but we lost her! This is amazing Min... They don't know we're here. Janson will be angry, furious, but this is... This is... This feels like I'm alive." 

He fell silent as Minho stepped closer to him. Eyes hooded while pushing Newt's body back against the door. 

"You make me feel like I'm alive." 

Their breath was still labored, the white damp clouds visible because of the cold and their legs still aching. But it didn't stop Minho from taking a step closer, taking in Newt's musky, sweaty scent. 

"A ship chase... Can be crossed off my bucket list." Minho joked, gasping and huffing between words and sentences. 

Newt chuckled, lips brushing Minho's while falling in a fit of laughter. 

"You're ridiculous as hell." He laughed, looking up at Minho with shining happiness in his eyes. "I love it though..." 

That was all it took for Minho to lean down and kiss Newt, one hand keeping the boy down against the door and the other going through Newt's wavy hair. 

Both their eyes fell closed and Newt's arms wrapped loosely around Minho's neck.

He felt himself slipping into a world of Minho and Minho only. 

Newt felt like he was flying here in the asians strong arms. 

Suddenly he Minho's tongue in his mouth, gripping a little harder at the strong shoulders for the fear of falling. 

His own body went up harder against Minho's. Grinding their crotches together. 

Newt whimpered after the sudden friction he created. 

Minho moaned while pulling away. Taking Newt by the waist and howling him up. 

Newt was seated against the door, his legs around Minho's waist and wet lips attached to his cold neck. 

If it wasn't for the dropped temperature in the room, he would have gotten his goosebumps because of Minho. 

The Asians lips went down slowly to his collar and sucked some hickeys there. 

Newt moaned, leaning his head back and bumping it against the door steal behind him. 

He did everything in his power not to cum as Minho kept rubbing at his clothed member. 

It didn't feel like his own unskilled, too thin and shaking hands. It felt more real and strong. 

It felt like Minho was confident in his movement and he was more sure than Newt ever felt. 

"M-Minho..." 

Skillful hands buttoned his gown down. Exposing more skin to eager lips and a willful partner. 

Newt felt his legs getting weak where he was holding himself up against Minho. 

Their cocks brushed again and he almost cried out. 

Newt opened his eyes, seeing Minho's brow was sweaty, but his skin littered with goosebumps like his own. Even his lips turned slightly blue. And he wondered how he looked himself. 

Hair wild and gown ripped open. Skin cold, worn and sweaty. 

This cold could make them sick. They needed a more secure place if they wanted to continue. 

"Min... I think w-we should..." 

Minho looked up at him. Hair ruffled and a soft smile on his face. 

"This is okay for you right?" 

Newt swallowed thickly. "It really is... B-but it's s-so cold. L-lets find a better p-place to do it..." 

His speech was stuttered by the lack of breath and the biting cold. 

Minho nods. His huff of laughter seeable in the cloud made of cold. 

"Where a-are we even?" 

Minho didn't put Newt down fully, still holding his arm and the other low down his back. 

Newt gave their hiding place a look. It was filled with vehicles, carriages, boxes and other machines.

"Storage r-room. I g-guess." Newt said, sliding closer to Minho's side. Burying himself closer to the Asian for warmth. 

Minho suddenly had a grin on his face. And Newt wasn't sure what excited him more, 

A hand squeezing his buttocks, or the excitement gleaming in Minho's eyes for mischief.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt pushed Minho down under him, the flush of their bodies together excited him to no end. 

Minho closed the door, slipping his hands over Newt's shoulders and slowly slipping the gown down the pale arms.

Newt looked at him with hazy eyes. Helping Minho by lifting his bottom up. 

Minho took the last piece of clothing from Newt, in a awkward angle from the small room he started removing his own clothes, randomly throwing it somewhere in someones poor car. 

Newt didn't help Minho much, placing kisses down the Asians chest and sucking on the hard nipples. 

"S-shuck N-Newt..." Minho moaned, licking his lips while sliding his pants and underwear down. 

The warmth of the car didn't shelter all the cold, but it was better and more comfortable than the door. 

Newt looked up at him, still sucking more southwards until meeting Minho's public hair. 

"S-shuckin' hell..." 

Newt moaned slightly, while licking the drips of bitter cum at the tip of Minho's member. 

His lips were a little numb because of the cold. And his hands probably felt like ice on Minho's hips. 

But it didn't stop him from sinking his lips lower down the huge cock, belonging to his new love.

Minho gripped at Newt's curly hair, messed up by their run and make outs. Whimpers and moans left his lips over and over again. 

He tried to control himself. Not letting himself cum before Newt had a good taste. 

Newt closed his eyes in concentration. Feeling Minho's cock twitch a little when he started sucking thoughtfully. 

He had read about this. A million times his mother tried to learn him from books how to please Janson. 

But doing it with Minho... There was nothing better than this. 

He whimpered, feeling the head bump against the back of his throat. Panic raised in his chest and tears of reflex appeared in his eyes. 

"R-relax Newt. Doin' great." 

Newt did. He took a few calming breathes, before going back to taking care of the cock in his mouth. 

Newt whimpered, feeling Minho pull at his hair while his lanky fingers fumbled with Minho's balls. 

The Asian knew he wasn't lasting long, not with the willingness Newt possessed and his great sucking skills. 

"M-man... If I knew you w-where this g-good, ya would h-have gone first." 

Newt chuckled, minding his teeth and bobbing his head up and down. 

The sudden change of rhythm almost killed Minho. 

He bit down his arm, feeling Newt try to bob and suck at the same time. Cold hands massaging his balls, while saliva and precome were sliding down his member. 

The tingling sensation started down his belly, making himself feel like he was floating. 

Newt didn't slow down or gave any mercy, still bobbing bis head and sucking at the manhood. 

"I-I'm gonna... I'm g-gonna-" 

The words hardly left Minho's mouth when Newt tasted to cum coming in strikes in his mouth. 

He leaped at the cock, his tongue and lips busy with the cum. Not wanting to waste any of it while Minho was a shivering mess above him.

The asian was too cold and too hot to move at the moment. The heat of Newt's lips hadn't left him yet. And the post orgasm started to hit him.

"S-shuck Newt... P-pull off L-love..." 

Newt took Minho's soft dick out of his mouth with the filthiest noise Minho ever heard. 

Eyes wide and lips red and dirty, Newt looked at him. His member still hard and excited.

"Good?" He asks, his skin cold and cheeks flushed with heat. 

Minho nodded tiredly, smiling, "Dammit Love... That's one hell of a blow job. I don't think I'll ever get over that one again." 

Newt smiles, innocent eyes with mischief written in them. 

"If I practice, I can get better... Maybe I should practice every day. What about that?" 

Minho snorts, kissing Newt's nose softly. "Cheeky bastard." He muttered. 

Newt huffed, shrugging a little, seating himself cozy on Minho's lap.

"What ya gonna do 'bout it?" Newt teased, eyes flickering down to where Minho's cold hand curled around his cock. 

He didn't squeeze or move. Hardly showing the hand was there at all. But Newt felt such a great need, he whimpered a little. 

"N-not so tough an-nymore, Love?" 

Newt moans, burying his face in Minho's neck when the hand started squeezing slightly and moving in a slow motion up and down his cock. 

"This alright?" Minho asks, squeezing a little tighter and kissing him down the jaw. 

"Hmm... Just fine..." He squeaked a little, feeling very sensitive and open. "J-just go faster..." 

Minho smirked, motioning his hand faster by a small friction. 

It didn't relief Newt at all, it made him feel tighter in his skin and more impatient.

"F-faster for G-god sake..." Newt moaned, biting Minho's collar in revenge when the Asian laughed at his desperate voice. 

Minho finally went a little faster, thumb curling over the head slightly, making precome bubble up at the tip. 

Newt whimpered more, squeezing his opened legs around Minho. Asking him to never let go. 

"Tell me if this feels good..." 

Minho wet one of his fingers with his saliva, before prodding it gently against Newt's entrance. 

When Newt relaxed a little, Minho took the chance and placed the finger by the hole. 

"N-no... It's not n-nice... I-it's cold and b-bugs me." Newt pouted as Minho shushed him. 

"I k-know its uncomfortable, b-but does it h-hurt?" 

Newt sighed, shaking his head as Minho made hum relax against his chest again. 

Left hand still toying with his cock, right hand taking care of Newt's bottom. 

"I'm going to move it a little inside. Tell me when it really hurt." Minho's voice was calm and steady. 

And Newt was slightly distracted by Minho's fingers still playing with his cock. 

The finger moved a little more inside, and Newt didn't even notice until a second, less welcome, finger joined in. 

He hissed, biting down Minho's neck. "F-fuck..." 

Minho kissed his forehead, apologizing before continuing both his hands in a faster pace.

He didn't wait to warn Newt, but he speed up the pumps on the cock. Squeezing a little harder and working his twitching a little better. 

While his two fingers also curled up and bumped into Newt's prostate. 

Minho never felt as satisfied before, hearing Newt cry out his name in pure pleasure and excitement. 

Newt moaned, throwing his head back while feeling the fingers move inside of him. 

They were abusing his prostate, bumping into it over and over again.

Newt saw star light behind his eyelids as he closed them tightly. 

"Ah... M-minho... Minho..." 

Minho ignored him. Taking him firmer in the hand and fucking him more fierce than ever. 

"I-I can't..." Newt cried out, tears at the corner of his eyes that Minho kissed away. 

Still not moving his hands slower, he talked right into Newt's left ear. 

"Of course you can. You can do it. Just for me. You can me mine, all mine. Just cum for me. I know you can." 

Newt was shaking all over, heat in his lower belly. 

His body in overdrive as the filthy noise of Minho's fingers moving in and out if him got him over the edge. 

"Cum for me." 

And Newt was never so alive.

•••

Newt laughed, letting Minho lead him to the top deck. 

The night was dark and no star was in the sky. The cold was bitter and kept making Newt feel slightly alert. 

Minho had his arms around Newt's waist, kissing his neck while shuffling over to the railing. Swaying and dancing a little on their way. 

Newt could only imagine his father looking down on him, a fond smile and shaking his head. It was a bad idea, but his father was a professional at bad ideas.

Like marrying Newt's mother, was on Newt's top 3.

Minho nibbled at his jaw. "What's on your mind pretty boy? Scared Ava is coming to get your ass over at Janson. I wouldn't even let them." He said seriously. Eyeing Newt's sudden depressed mood.

"I think we lost her." 

"It's a ship, we will meet up to them sooner or later. And I will keep you in my arms." Newt smiled, kissing Minho shortly before gazing in his dark beautiful eyes.

"When the ship comes to shore... I'm coming with you."

"That's crazy but... That's my wish too."

Newt laughs, leaning up to kiss Minho again. Tongue entering Minho's mouth and nibbling at the Asian's lower lip.

Humming happily as he felt Minho's hands on his hips. And his own snaked around the taller boys neck. 

Suddenly, the ship made a slight shake, a loud creaking noise went though the cold night air, the ship shook again, more intense this time. And the shrieking sound of metal went though the air. 

Newt gasped, feeling himself fall over as they fared past a huge iceberg. Half grinding against it. 

It hit the ship.

The ship was hit.

He heard people screaming from down the ship, the sound of panic went through the air. 

He didn't know what was going on, but Minho helped him back on his feet and together they watched the berg disappear in the distance.

Newt ran to the railing, looking down at where the berg had met the ship.

He could see the holes from up the deck, he could hear people screaming and the water streaming in steadily. 

His eyes widen, reaching blindly for Minho's hand, who also grasped his.

One of the captains staff walked past them hastily. "Sir!" Newt called, running up to the man. "The safety doors should be closed downstairs. The ship is hit."

The man gives him a polite smile, still in a hurry and face flushed. "Sir, don't worry, the safety doors are closed. And the captain is well aware of what to do. We're all safe. Now don't worry and go get some dinner, before it gets too late." The man takes a run for it.

Newt frowned as the man walked away, staring up at Minho. "That was a hard blow." 

Minho nods. "Too hard for my liking. And that man looked like he saw a ghost."

"A iceberg..." Newt frowned. 

•••

Together, they decided to tell Alby what was happening.

They walked up the stairs, but came across the captain and some of his staff.

"It's under water, we can't even get in there."

"First class?" 

"Dry and no panic yet, we told them all we knew."

"What about third class?"

"This moment? Wet ankles. In a few minutes? God knows." They said, walking straight the other way Newt and Minho were heading.

Minho frowns deeply, gripping Newt's hand a little harder. "Let's not go to Alby..." 

Newt looks questionable. "He's your best friend right?"

"If third class is wet to the ankles, Alby made it to the deck, taking care of a group of people to make sure they're okay. We won't find him at the third class. But it sounds like first class has a better idea of what's going on." 

Newt thinks about that. "Fair enough... I'll find my mother..."


	6. Chapter 6

Minho and Newt walked hand in hand into the salon. 

First person they saw was Ava, leaning against the door post. 

"We were looking for you." She says dryly, like she didn't waste a good 8 hours to find some teenagers chasing each other on the biggest ship on earth.

Minho rolls his eyes at her, walking past her, but feeling her hand going down his side, against his dark coat.

"Don't touch me." He warned, narrowing his eyes like Newt did. 

Ava held her hands up in surrender, leading them into the salon, where Ms.DeWitte Bukater was waiting, but also a very much pissed off Janson. Next to him were two officers.

It felt like their first meeting all over again.

Though, they didn't let each other's hands go. 

"Well well well..." Janson starts, but Newt cuts in.

"People, there is something going on I-"

Janson interrupted him. "Today there were two things stolen from me," 

Newt looked around the room, and he saw the save was open, and also that Minho's drawing of him was laid out on the couch. 

It didn't make Newt feel ashamed or busted. He felt smug, and mischief. Adventurous and dangerous.

To hell with Janson.

"One of those things, is back now." Pointing weakly at Newt. "Though, I still look for the second thing." 

Janson gave Minho a disgusted side glance. "Officers, search him."

The policemen immediately stepped over to Minho, shrugging his coat off and touching and prodding him.

"Sir, you got to stop. There is a emergency! Mother, why aren't you listening. There is a emergency everyone I-" Newt pleaded, but everyone was looking at Minho, not paying attention to Newt.

Minho grunted. Frowning as one of the officers made a surprised noise, holding his coat up and talking the Heart of the Sea out of his pocket. 

"Is this what you're looking for, Sir." The officer asks, holding the diamond up proudly.

Janson takes it with a fake stiff smile. "Yes exactly." 

He took the heart of the sea and put it secure in his coat pocket.

Minho looks perplexed. "WHAT?! NO NONONONO I DIDNT DO THAT!" He yelled, while the officers pulled their handcuffs around his wrists.

Newt gasped, hand going over his lips. Remembering he asked Minho to lock it up for him, but never checked again. 

Janson looked smug, too smug for Minho's liking. Who was still trashing and kicking around. 

"It Wasn't me Newt, it wasn't me. I'm being tricked, I swear. I would never ever steal from you! This is bullshit!" Minho spit at Jansons feet.

Newt looked lost, tears brimming over. "I... I...-" 

"Don't you believe them Newt! I wouldn't ever!"

Janson cut in, standing between the two of them now. "A professional thief can do everything." 

Newt frowned. It couldn't be. He couldn't believe this. "I was with him the whole time today. This is bull-"

Janson was in a interrupting for the millionth time that day. "Also when you got dressed? Hmm?"

Newt frowned, eyes darting to his feet. Suddenly, he did feel dirty and stupid.

Minho shook his head, tears welling in his eyes as well. "She put it in my pocket!"

"Who?" Newt asks, trying to control himself.

"Ava! She suddenly touched me when I walked past her by the door. She probably slipped it in. After all we did together, Newt. After everything... You have to believe me-"

"Shut up!" Janson looked red with anger, eyes wide and nose flared up wide. "Take him away."

Newt still stood there, eyes wide and sad. He reached for Minho, but his mother held his arms back. Too weak now to fight against her, he watched how Minho got dragged from his suite.

Newt was left there, falling to his knees and sobbing. His mother sighed, placed a hand on his shoulder before leaving alongside Ava, who went to check out with the officers.

Newt had never felt so stupid and wrong since the dead of his father.

When they told him his fathers head was found, killed by bandits. Newt didn't believe it, for weeks he swore it was just someone who looked like his father and that the old man would come home soon and give him a good warm fatherly hug.

Newt hadn't expect his mother to shake him awake, bringing his fathers head, showing it to Newt. She had asked him, is this a man who looks like your father or is this him. Newt was shocked at the time, but this man was his father. Unmistakable.

When he realized everyone already knew and he was the one to find out later, made him feel like a idiot. A stupid and dumb idiot.

His crying didn't stop until Janson had dragged him back to his feet harshly. No sweet words or fake tenderness. 

Pure anger laced Janson, and Newt was the target on the radar. 

Janson took two steps towards him, not looking sure of what he wanted to say and how.

He opened his mouth before closing it again. He repeated the process before taking a step back again.

Then he lifted his hand, and smacked Newt across the cheek, hard enough the leave the red hand mark. 

Newt didn't gasp and didn't budge much, looking at his feet. He saw it coming and he had it coming.

"That one was for being a dirty slut." 

Janson gave him a push this time. "Look at me while I'm talking to you." 

Newt was crying, silent tears this time. Limp in Jansons harsh hands. 

Suddenly the door of their suite opened and one of the high staff walked in. "This is not the time. I was just-" Janson started but go cut off.

"I'm sorry sir Janson, but Captains orders, everyone put on their life jacket. And please, dress warmly. It's cold out tonight."

Janson watched Newt. Eyes hooded and a fake smile on his face for the staff member, before turning down so only Newt Could hear. 

"When this is over, I will show you what happens to my dirty sluts who misbehave." 

He turned to the staff now, who handed two life jackets. "Well, we expect everyone on the top deck soon and-" the man suddenly saw Newt was crying, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry young man, just precaution. Nothing to worry about." 

Newt nodded, whipping his tears away. "I understand... Thank you." 

•••

Newt felt a weird feeling his his gut.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

Staff was stressing, life jackets and life boats were getting readied and he felt like he made the biggest mistake ever, just going with Janson and his mother, who didn't speak a word at the purple bruise building at his cheek. 

People weren't panicking exactly, but Newt was well aware these were the most ignorant douchebags in the world. They wouldn't know if these was something serious going on, will they?

Newt wore a pink coat over his lilac gown. Feeling weird with Jansons hand gripping his arm agains instead of Minho's intense caring lovable hold.

Suddenly, the old man of the tour walked past Newt, looking scared and pale.

Newt shrugged Janson away and walked over to him hastily. 

"I saw the iceberg." Newt started, looking at the man desperately. "I heard what they said about the third class, to the ankles was the water. Now tell me more... What's going on?"

The man sighed, looking far older suddenly. His eyes like a wounded puppy. "The ship will sink."

Newt looks at him with wide eyes. "Are you certain?"

"One hour and all of this is under the sea." 

Newt gasped, feeling Janson behind him. "Sink?!" 

"Ssshh!!" The man says. "Don't tell everyone, it will cause panic. Newton please," The man took Newt's hands. "I knew your father, he was a good friend of mine and, I see so much of you in him... Go to a life boat. Don't wait it out." 

Janson frowned. "Why can't we wait?"

Newt looked between the men. "Not enough boats... Not even for half of these people."

The old man nods, eyes tired as he rubs them.

"Thank you sir... I understand..." Newt mutters. 

The man gives a curt nod, before hastily wondering off. Probably needing every last minute to make sure as many lives were saved. 

•••

Minho get pushed by one of the officers against the metal pipe. Groaning as his jaw collapsed against it.

His hands were cuffed between both sides of the pipe, only one door and way to escape. And Ava was there. And a window that was already half under water, not a chance...

The officers were needed upstairs for no reason Minho had gotten. 

The noises coming from the deck scared him, Ava has the keys and a revolver. 

Minho was chanceless at the very moment, all he could do was stare into the nothing, begging for Newt to be okay.

•••

Newt was shaking a little, pink coat wrapped around him as the night air seemed to get colder and colder, even though more people came to the life boats.

It was almost their turn now, Janson and his mother beside him, but everything felt wrong.

The voices got more panicked, the staff seemed to think like a ticking time bomb. Hurrying everyone like a crowd of dumb sheep, came close enough for Newt though.

Suddenly he heard fireworks, a signal that meant they needed help. And soon.

His heart kept bumping harder and harder, faster and faster. 

This wasn't right...

•••

Minho watched Ava sit there, playing with the gravity as the ship started to shift.

She laid the bullet on the top of the table until it rolled off back in her lap. Repeating and repeating, like this was the most normal thing in the world.

She gave him a sly smirk. Pocketing the bullet in her revolver after the thousandth time she rolled it. 

Ava stood up, watching him with a look of pure sadism. 

"This ship you see, will be sinking... And I think sir Janson would be pleased to see you sink along with it." 

Minho's eyes widen, as she threw the keys randomly somewhere in the room, he immediately lost track of where it was. 

"It won't last much longer Dawson. Hope you had a good time fucking that bitch, because Janson has plans for him now. Plans even I would shudder about." 

Minho grew angry, rattling his handcuffs, making Ava chuckle a little. 

"Have a few good last moments, Minho Park Dawson. This will be the last you see of us." 

With that, she didn't close the door behind her, but did walk away, not turning back as he screamed for help.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt was going to throw up.

Janson was trying to get his way on the life boat, but the clear order for brides and children only, wasn't to be messed with, so he decided to wait for a bit longer. 

Newt felt himself tearing up from the inside, every step he took felt like a mistake. And ever second closer to the life boat felt waisted.

But even a life threatening situation, wouldn't shut his mother down.

People around them said goodbye to their brothers, fathers and loved ones. 

People started to cry, it started to settle in how serious this was becoming. 

But his mothers voice was still nagging. "The life boats are seated according to class right?" 

Everyone ignored her dumb babbling, having their own issues and trying to win their way to get their husband, brother or father on the ship. 

"I hope the boats won't get too crowded." She complained, and that was when Newt had had enough. 

"MOTHER! SHUT UP!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her with every word. "DONT YOU UNDERSTAND?! THE WATER IS ICE COLD, FREEZING AND THERE ARENT HALF ENOUGH BOATS! HALF OF THE PEOPLE TONIGHT WLL DIE!"

She looks at at him, eyes darting down her rebellious son. Shocked.

"Not the better half." Janson says, pushing Newt towards the life boat. Until he was pulled in by other people. Rage was still in his veins and his body pulled against the hands. 

Janson looks at him, intense and uncaring about anyone seeing his true self. "That drawing of yours, is worth a lot more tomorrow morning." 

Newt hissed at him. "Bastard."

When he turned, his mother was in the boat, together with her first class friends. 

The boat was already readied to be pulled down. And Newt was still on the titanic. 

His mother pulled her hand to him. "Take my hand, Newton."

He shook his head, taking a small step back, minding not bumping into Janson.

"Newton! In. The. Boat." She hissed, scared more than angry. Eyes desperate and panicking. "Get in here!"

Newt took a deep breath, remembering every desperate moment he had after loosing his father. After all those times a hug from his mother would heal so much.

"Goodbye mother." He said firmly, watching the staff lower the boat more and more. 

"NEWTON!" She yelled desperately, her friends holding her back. "NEWTON PLEASE!?" 

Newt took a run for it, speeding to the lower deck.

Running past the crowds of people and desperate cries, but familiar abusive hands grabbed his arm. 

And this time... This time he didn't feel helpless.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Janson asks, grabbing him and turning him around. "To that BOY? Being his dumb, poor whore?!" 

Janson couldn't believe it.

Newt scanned Janson over, the man had a hurt pride.

"Rather be his Whore than your wife." He never thought that he could speak such words so calmly, but he did. And it was good, it felt good.

"NO!" Janson yelled, a slap landed on Newt's face. Over the one Janson did a while ago. "I SAID NO!" Janson yelled, trying to drag Newt back to the life boats.

Though Newt wasn't going to loose now, he thought of that very day Minho learned him how to spit like a man. 

So he did. Spitting all over Jansons face, getting him so shocked Newt could get away. 

•••

"HELP ME!" Minho yelled, his hands rattling the handcuffs for more attention.

"SOMEONE HELP ME IM LOCKED IN HERE!" He knew the ship was sinking faster and faster, his little window had a clear under water view, and the entire third class was cleared from people.

"HELP!" Maybe someone of the staff would hear him. "IM STILL HERE HELP!"

This might be the way he'll die... And that... That wasn't what he ever imagined as a way to go.

•••

Newt was running.

His legs could hardly keep up with how far he was with how much he wanted to run faster. 

He needed someone who knew where the police office was on the ship. 

The only place he could imagine Minho to be at.

His legs were tired. He made them do too much for one day and it was far over his normal bedtime.

He turned the corner, finding the old man from earlier.

"SIR!" Newt yelled, running his way while huffing and panting.

"Sweetheart, why are you still on board. Go to the life boats."

Newt shook his head, tears in his eyes to try and keep calm. "Where is the police office?!"

"I don't know why-"

"Please sir. I will keep looking and with you I'll be faster."

"Shit.... Okay... Take the stairs down to the staff quarters. Take the lift down again, or the stairs but lift is faster. After that take two turns left and one right-"

Newt nods trying to remember every step. Fully knowing he and Minho depended on this mans explanation. 

"You'll come to a long stairs and take the fifth door right."  

Newt gulps. He could do that...

•••

Minho was still yelling and rattling. Getting tired and achy of the movement, but it was his only shot.

Everything got worse when he saw the first layer of water getting in from the door Ava left open.

Minho suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, the water was rising quickly, and drowning wasn't the way he wanted to go.

He tried to slip the handcuffs off, tried to break the pipe. He couldn't reach anything sharp and nobody was answering his calls for help.

It looked dark in Minho's future. Dark and wet.

•••

Newt shrieked when cold water hit his knees while taking the lift down himself, all staff too scared for the water, on deck E. 

Newt was shivering from the cold. His toes were frozen and his clothes all soaked, but his only goal was to find Minho. And every step he took was one closer to the love of his life.

"Two turns left and one right..." Newt muttered to himself, tired, alone and cold, probably the same as Minho.

He made his way through the hallway. Going as fast as his coat and gown allowed him too. 

It was like climbing a mountain... And never reaching the top.

Newt carried himself to the stairs the man was talking about, ship stood inclined towards the left, making his steps sloppy and slower than before. The water almost to his waist now.

And now he was at a hallway full with doors, left to right, only doors and doors.

Newt felt hopeless, but kept his sobs in. He wouldn't help himself playing the victim. 

He doesn't know which door, and half of them were open, but he didn't see anyone.

There wasn't anyone, not one soul wandering like his at that very moment.

"MINHO!" Newt called, straining to hear better over the sound of water.

"MINHOOO!" He yelled again, taking a few tentative steps before a rattling sound came through one of the walls. 

"Here" Newt hears somewhere to his right, very soft, but it was there,

"MINHO?! IS THAT YOU?!" 

Minho yelled again. "In here!" 

Newt could get a better sense of the direction it came from. "IM COMING MIN WHERE ARE YOU!" 

"Im here! Newt I'm here! Help!" 

***

Minho was crying by the time Newt made it through the door post. 

His first class prince was Soaked wet, bruised, tired and pale, but alive.

Alive and here to save him.

"MINHO!" Newt yelled, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the lips. 

Minh easily kissed back, eyes closing and nibbling at Newt's lower lip before pulling away. 

"I'm sorry Minho. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. Shouldn't have been such a stupid dumb-"

Minho shushed him. "You ain't stupid or dumb. You're beautiful and mine. And I love you. Now Come on, help me escape." 

Hastily Newt nodded, walking to the closet filled with keys and cuffs.

"It was small and silver." Minho tells Newt, not able to see the closet from this angle. 

"There's only gold and copper!" 

Minho sighs, not panicking just yet. "Look in the files Newt, in the desk, under that chair..."

Newt was looking around. Going to all hiding places he could think of, but the key was hard to find in freezing, waist high water.

"How did you realize I was innocent?"

Newt blushed, still roaming his hands over the place. "I... I didn't... I just realized I always knew." 

Minho smiled, before suddenly all the lights flickered off and when back on again. 

"Shit... The power is shutting off... I have one more solution..." 

Newt looked at Minho hopeful, lips blue and cheek purple. "What is it..."

"See the axe there? Cut my cuffs through with it."

"B-but I never practiced before. I don't think I can do that." Newt panicked, eyes darting to the axe and back to Minho.

"It's our last call Newt."

The Brit sighed, half swimming to the axe and getting out of of its safety box before swimming back over at Minho.

The weapon was too heavy in his arms, and he hardly knew how to swing with it.

"Newt look at me, hold the axe delicately. One hand on the bottom and one on the top. Your aim will be better and keep it close to your body. You can do it." 

Newt whipped his tears away, needing his full senses if he wanted to do this somewhat right.

"Hard and fast. I trust you." 

Newt gave Minho a kiss on the lips, swift and sweet.

His arms were shaking and lips were trembling. He doesn't know how long he can hold on the heavy axe in his weakening arms. The water was over his belly button now.

 

"Three... two ... One and-" 

Newt swung the axe backwards, before leaning it forward and snapping the offensive metal around the pipe.

Mungo cheered, free! Wrapping his arms around Newt. 

"You saved me! We did it!" 

Newt laughed and held Minho close. "We did it..." 

Together they swam their way over to the door into the hallway, only to be met with darkness and electronic wires snapping around. The water was getting higher and higher, but Newt only knew that way out to the top deck.

Newt held tighter onto Minho, "Is there another way out?"


	8. Chapter 8

Minho held Newt's hand, taking him to the third class deck, but was stopped by a crowd of angry people.

"Shit." They said together, watching as the brides and children were pushed in front of the men, but the door to the life boats was still strictly closed and armed officers were standing there to push anyone back who got too close to the door.

Newt pulled himself in Minho's side at the sound of people desperately crying, wanting a chance just like the first class passages. 

"We have rights too!"

"Give my kids a chance!"

"Please sir we don't want to die."

"The water is coming closer."

Newt cursed under his breath. Trapped like animals for the slaughterhouse. 

Suddenly a person pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Minho! And you, Newt right? Minho can't stop talking and talking blah blah blah about you. But in real life, you're even more beautiful."

If it wasn't for the ship sinking, he would have loved a chat with Alby. 

"Nice to meet you." Newt said with a smile, before the man hugged Minho tightly.

"They won't let us out. Not even brides and kids."

Newt looks around. Hundreds of children and so many people.

People who will die. 

Newt sighed, looking around himself desperately and his eyes fell on a wooden bench in the corner. 

"MINHO! Alby! Help me take that bench and we can burt the door open." 

Alby looked perplexed, but Minho didn't hesitate, the three of them and some more helpful men, pushed against the heck that kept the first class from the second and the second from the third.

Newt pushed and pushed and pushed. Togehter they counted down when to striked again. It was heavy but any lifeboat now could be the last one available.

With two more hard pushes, children and brides all helping, they got past the officers and the first class staff.

Together they made their ways to the deck, finally having a chance.

•••

When they finally made it to the deck, Newt has shrugged his coat off and Minho did the same, they were a waste of weight and made them cold and wet.

The deck was dangerously close to the water. This used to be the top deck, now they could jump off without any problems.

But next to that, all the lifeboats on the west side were gone.

Minho grabbed Newt's hand tight, too tight for it to be comfortable, but still comforting. "Don't loose me in the crowd. Stay close." Sealed with a kiss and Alby close by. 

There was chaos everywhere, everyone was yelling, screaming, crying or plainly giving up.

Newt was none of those, only cold and shaking. Still in some kind of adrenaline rush. This was a lot for his body to take. 

Gunshots went off, firework, 'brides and children only' was yelled and people still cackling. 

Minho was pushing Newt now, suddenly he was in front of a boat. A overflowing boat of crying children and brides.

"Newt... I-"

"Not without you." Newt said firmly, ignoring the eyeroll he received. 

"Newt, I will take the next one, we'll see each other soon and-"

Newt burred his face in Minho's neck. "Stop lying to me. You're not allowed in one..." 

Suddenly Janson stood behind Minho.

Newt narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off you bloody-"

"Get in the boat Newton."

Minho had a possessive arm around Newt and gave Janson a glare worth a award.

"I'm not going anywhere without Min." 

Janson sighed, taking his coat off and pulling it around Newt's cold shoulders. "I have a money deal with one of the staff, If you go now, I'll make sure He can come along too."

Newt was suddenly pulled in the boat by one of the staff, eyes going up at Minho, maybe the last time they'd see each other.

Newt didn't wave and didn't cry, only eyes as sad as when his daddy died. And it hurt Minho to watch as the lifeboat was slowly moving down, towards the cold ocean.

"You're a good liar Dawson." Janson said, also looking down at Newt. Who was still moving slowly towards safety. 

"Not as good as you... There is no arrangement, is there?"

Janson chuckled, clasping Minho's shoulder. "There is a arrangement, but just... Not for you..."

Minho couldn't be more surprised, sorry that Newt had to live his entire life knowing Janson had once again lied to him. And hurt him.

"I always Win, Dawson. No matter what." 

Newt glanced back at Minho. Suddenly there were tears.

Everything was going too slow and too fast,

He wanted a life. 

But what was a life?

Save at the circle. The continuing circle of drinks, gossips, dresses and Janson.

Or a questionable life, no worries, mistakes and laughter. Short lived but alive, with Minho.

He knew what he wanted to choose. And he knew that this lifeboat would only symbolize his never ending circle, was indeed, never ending.

Newt couldn't do this. Not this way.

Not without Minho.

With all the willpower in his body, all the little strength left, he jumped.

he jumped from the lifeboat back to the Titanic, people were cursing and yelling at him, but he didn't care. He climbed his way up the railing, on the second deck. 

He could hear Minho calling him, and Janson cursing. But he made his decision.

Finally he climbed his way over the railing back on his feet, running like a maniac to the first deck, seeing the second one was already sinking down.

•••

Minho cursed. 

Newt had jumped off the lifeboat onto the second deck, surprising everyone on the ship.

Minho cursed all the way running to the second deck and seeing Newt Run right into his arms.

He caught Newt, who was sobbing, crying that he couldn't do it. That he couldn't just let go. That this was the right choice, he choses for himself now.

Minho takes in Newt's scent. Still holding the lanky body close to him. It was a rough day, and even he, Minho, started to have lost his nonstop energy.

In the chaos they lost Alby, but that bald head could take good care of himself.

Minho pulled Newt in for a cold, wet, snotty kiss. Eyes closed and bodies flush against each other. 

"It's okay. We're together." 

•••

Janson watched the couple, happy reunited and kissing. Right in his face.

He couldn't take it. 

Newt didn't want Him.

Newt didn't care for money and didn't care for security.

Newt will have to deal with the never ending loneliness...

He pulled his revolver, and he shot.

In one go, he missed by the inch, Minho had pulled Newt and himself down, fleeing down the first class staircase.

Janson was angry, pure hate and agony went through him as he made his way down and shot two more times. 

He kept missing, rolling his shoulder while running like a maniac. Chasing the two down.

•••

Newt couldn't take it anymore. Today was crashing down on him and now, Janson was after them, shooting on them like it was hunting season. 

Minho held his hand, leading them through the first class dancefloor, down to the dinner.

And the dinner was filled with water, to the neck, Newt and Minho pulled through it. Pure instinct working while the fear of being chased made them flee. 

They swam and swam. Hearing the shots behind them and his loud cursing.

"He's coming closer..." Newt says, cold again. The water was ice cold, but at least the electricity was still working up here.

When they turned the corner, they heard low cursing, obviously Janson, saying something about bullets and throwing his revolver away in the water. 

"I hope you two know you will die a slow and painful death!"

Janson stepped away from the dining hall, not wanting to get wet and walking up to Ava. Who looked deadly pale.

"What?!" Janson asked, irritated, but lost some energy while he hunted the two down.

Ava swallowed thickly. "The Heart of the Sea... Is in your coat sir." 

Janson rolls his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know." 

"You gave the coat to Newton, sir." 

And for once in Jansons life, he truthfully felt ashamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt and Minho make their way down the first class quarters, running as fast as they can when they see a door, ready to snap open and fill the room with water. 

They were pretty sure Janson wasn't there anymore, but the water drove them against a closed fence. The stream so hard they could hardly work against it.

But Minho managed, to get them up a close by stairs, but they were met with another locked fence.

There were a bunch of keys on the ground, one of them was them had to be the good one, but they didn't know which one.

Minho tried to open the door, fingers slipping and water raising to their noses. "HURRY!" 

The water wasn't slowing down, Newt took a deep breathe and helped Minho guide his hands in the salty ice cold water.

Newt cries out as the fence opens, they're finally able to get upstairs. And they once again escaped the water. 

All they wanted was to get to the highest part of the ship. The part that wouldn't sink until it's very last moment.

Though all Newt could think about was how weird it felt how the ship was angled. It was sinking fast now.

Too fast for their own good, but to his luck, Newt Found a life jacket. Minho made him pull it on while they ran.

Running like mad men, they made their way back up the sinking ship.

They could hear gunshots from every direction now. more and more. Suicide and urder, both written in the cold nights air. 

People dying or jumping down into the water, with something they hoped wouldn't sink and they could float onto.

The couple used all their strength to carry themselves up, it was hard, it was heavy and their bodies were tired.

But they held each others hand. Climbing step for step.

Minho wondered where Alby was... probably saving some kids life. Bringing himself in trouble but going down with pride.

Minho prayed he made it alright. A good friend and blessed forever. The chance they'd see each other again? Very low. But he wished his friend him all the best luck in the world.

The titanic was almost gone, hardly any staff was still in order and the people were running like rats to the top of the ship.

Just like Newt and Minho, they figured that that was the biggest chance on survival. 

"WE NEED TO STAY ON THE SHIP AS LONG AS POSSIBLE! BETER CHANCE TO SURVIVE THE COLD!" Minho called, catching Newt as he almost slipped over a dead body

They saw people dying, all around them there was blood, death and fear.

Minho could see one of the ships pipes falling down. Hitting a lot of swimming passages, and their screaming died down immediately after it hits it target. 

And now the electricity fell out on the entire ship. The night was too dark to see, the screams too loud to hear. 

Nobody saw a thing anymore. All they could do now was wish they'd make it. Or die soon and less painful.

Minho kept pushing Newt to climb higher, to get to the top and stay there until they were going to sink. 

Minho tried not to mind the people praying, he felt like God already left them.

A man had to make his own luck, right?

But finally, They made it.

They made it to the top of the ship. 

Newt was relieved, arms around Minho and tears flowing down his cheeks, bruised and cold.

"This is were we first met!" Newt cries out over the screams, on his left a young couple like them, on his right a mother her son clutching the railing

"I think... I think this was meant to me!" Minho reacts, brushing Newt's hair out of his face.

"Me too!" Newt says, giving Minho a long lasting kiss, cold lips brushing broken ones. "I don't care if I die today."

Minho shook his head. "You won't, not on my watch!"

Minho helped Newt hold the railing tighter. Wishing Newt would hold it with his life.

Slowly, the ship went up and up and up, until it broke in two.

Their part of the ship latched onto the water, almost got Newt falling down.

Minho had him though, Minho had him and hold him tight. "THE SHIP WILL GO BACK UP NOW, BEFORE SINKING ALL THE WAY DOWN. NEVER LET GO BEFORE WE ARE ACTUALLY IN THE WATER. KEEP A HAND ON THE RAILING!" 

The ship was standing back upright. 

Everything was a blur for Newt, only Minho's hand in his seemed real. 

The people were screaming, praying for god to forgive them. Trying to know why they deserved this. 

Newt could only imagine his mother in the lifeboat. Knowing Newt was one of the others there. One of the people who were still on the ship.

How his father will be desperate to help him in heaven. The idea made him warm and fuzzy. His father was looking down at him. Cheering them on and asking god to give them a little extra luck.

He really didn't care if he would die today. 

The ship was seconds away from sinking, nothing was real anymore. "TAKE A DEEP BREATH WHEN I TELL YOU TO! DONT LET GO OF MY HAND, THE SHIP WILL TAKE US DOWN, SWING UP. KEEP SWIMMING UP AND DONT LET GO!" 

Newt nodded. It was still a blur, but he held Minho's hand. And he could swim up. He could do that.

The ship was going faster and faster.

"WERE GOING TO MAKE IT! TRUST ME!" 

"I TRUST YOU!"

"OKAY TAKE A DEEP BREATH, THREE TWO AND-"

***

People were screaming.

Everyone was yelling names and pushing others around. Finding something to float on.

Newt was ice and ice cold.

The ice was stabbing him, and all he could think off was how empty both his hands were.

Minho wasn't around him.

"MINHO!!" He yelled, swimming around. 

"MINHO! MINHOOO!"'

Everyone was screaming, so it made no difference. He wouldn't hear Newt over so many others. 

"MINH-"

"Right here!" Minho called, swimming over, alive and well. He brushed his lips over Newt's cheek in the chaos.

"Keep swimming Newt, don't stand still."

He didn't even realize he stood still. But His body was too limp to move.

"I-it's so cold."

"I know, I know..." 

Minho helped him over to a broken door, helping Newt lay on it, out of the ice cold water.

Minho himself was leaning against the edge.

Newt whimpered when Minho placed a kiss on his lips. "C-cold."

Minho smiled softly at him, making sure he lay secure on the door. "You'll be alright..."

He wrapped his fingers around Newt's. "You'll be okay." Pressing their foreheads together. 

It wasn't anything romantic, having people yell for their lives and get sucked along with the titanic to the bottom.

Minho's lips,were dark blue. His skin deadly pale, glowing blue and his hair tips already frozen. 

Newt's hair hang loosely around his shoulders, also wet and going to freeze soon. His Lips deep purple and skin paler than usual. He was shivering immensely. He couldn't do this.

Somewhere, a few feet away they heard a man whistling into his whistle. "RETURN THE LIFEBOATS!" He yelled.

Minho gave Newt a reassuring smile. "L-look. T-the boats w-will hear t-that and come b-back..." 

He rubbed their hands together. "Just gotta survive a little longer." 

He sounded like he wanted to convince himself as well.

"They'll come... B-believe me..."

They yelling just wouldn't stop.

The panic of all the people was too loud and Newt could hardly take it. His senses on Minho again.

"I b-believe you..." He says, eyes trying to drift close, but Minho wouldn't let him.


	10. Chapter 10

Newt was cold. And tired. 

Never in his life he felt so damn tired.

But Minho's loving gaze kept him going, he didn't give up.

"I-it's getting quiet..." 

People were dead. From the thousand people in the water, there were maybe a hundred still alive. Probably less. There weren't any screams or names being called anymore. Newt got a sick feeling every time a dead body floated past them.

The remaining people were like he was, cold and trying to spare as much energy as possible.

"W-well... It-ts gonna t-take a w-while to g-get the boats o-organized." Minho said, still having his hand secure in Newt's. Both didn't feel a single one of their fingers.

"I-I dunno 'bout you b-but I'm g-gonna send a c-complaint, s-strong worded let-ter to White S-Star line..." 

Newt tried to chuckle, but he ended up coughing and shivering. 

He never in his life felt the need to close his eyes so badly before. He couldn't keep going, Minho was with him... He Should just let go.

"I love you Minho..." Newt says tiredly, laying his head down on the door he lay on. "I will n-never f-forget you-" 

Minho shook his head. "D-don't you dare. D-don't you d-dare to say g-goodbye. U-understand?" 

Newt was shaking, tears in his eyes. "I-I'm so cold..." 

"Listen Newt... Y-you're going to survive. You w-will get out of here a-and have that life you w-want... Have a lot of b-babies and watch them grow up... Be a d-daddy, and a grandaddy. See the w-world... You're g-going to die old and w-warm in your b-bedd. Happy and s-satisfied with life. But not h-here... Not t-this night. Not this w-way. Won't let you."

Newt was crying. "I-I can't feel my body..."

Minho rubbed their numb fingers together. "Winning my t-ticket to the titanic, was the b-best thing that ever h-happened to me. It brought me t-to you." It hurt him to speak. Everything ached. And the water was so cold it felt like boiling water. 

"And I'm t-thankful for that, Newt. I'm s-so thankful." 

Newt cracked a smile this time, looking lovingly in the eyes of his beloved. 

"Y-you must do me this honor..." Clasping their hands together. "You must p-promise me you will s-survive, and w-won't ever give up again, no m-matter what happens. Don't g-give up. Doesn't m-matter how hopeless it seems." 

Newt was kissing their fingers, cold and wet, "I-I promise..."

"Never let go of that promise."

"I-I will never let go..." 

"Hold on it, for me."

"I will never let go, Min."

***

Newt was numb. 

He couldn't move and hardly breathe. 

He was cold.

All he was was pure coldness. 

He heard voices... Coming to save them now it was too late. 

All voices had downed hours ago.

Nobody was still alive.

Newt wasn't even sure if he was alive himself.

The only reason he knew he was still there, was his hand, still in Minho's. Tight and secure. 

But there was a boat. He could see a boat, fairing past them.

"S-stop!" He Had no voice left, only a squeak that was hardly hearable.

"C-come back!" 

Newt was crying, Minho's cold hand in his.

He looked at Minho. His eyes sealed closed gently. 

His lips pure blue and skin drained off blood and life.

"M-min?" He didn't move, didn't budge.

"Minho?" 

Newt was crying. "There's a boat. They s-save us, Min. Please."

Newt couldn't leave without Minho. 

"M-Min... Wake up... W-wake up I can't- I-"

"Is there anyone still alive?!" A man of the lifeboat yelled.

Newt tried everything within his power to yell. 

It sounded like he was choking, but the man didn't hear him.

"Minho... T-there is a b-boat. Wake u-up..."

Minho didn't wake up, his body was unmoving and stiff.

"P-please..." Newt sobbed. Loosing Minho and the boat that might save them.

"I-I can't d-do t-this on m-my own..." Newt told Minho, brushing his lips Minho's slightly. 

"You c-can't let g-go..."

Suddenly a idea crossed Newt's mind. It would drain all his energy, but he could do this. 

Slowly, he moved himself off the wooden door. 

And with cold and uncooperative arms, he moved Minho's body on his floating object.

He kissed Minho's hand before swimming over to the man with the whistle, his body frozen and dead.

Newt took the whistle in his hands and blew as hard as he possibly could.

And finally, the lifeboats had caught a sign of life.

•••

There was a throbbing pain in his head.

He was slightly cold, but not freezing anymore.

His Eyelids were heavy and his limbs unmovable.

He could feel his toes and move them. He could finally feel something beside stinging pain.

Maybe he was dead.

Slowly he moved his fingers, trying out new movement.

Suddenly he felt other fingers lacing his. Small and lean fingers.

"Min?" The soft voice asks, whispering close to his ear. 

Minho moans a little, squeezing the oh so familiar hands in his.

"Min, can you open your eyes?" 

Minho grunted, tired and uncooperative body still in a sleep mode.

"Newt..." He muttered, maybe he was dead, and this was just a imagine.

"Right here. Remember? I won't let go Min. I will never."

Slowly Minho opened his eyes, half lidded and tired. Newt looked horrible. Exhausted, dirty and not taken are off.

But he was alive. 

There was nothing that mattered more. Than the fact that Newt was holding his hand and didn't let go.

"Hey there..." Newt whispered, kissing his cheek and tearing up a little. "We were scared you would stay in a coma..."

Minho frowned, coma? And who was we? Where was he?

His tongue felt too heavy to keep talking and talking.

"You were down for about a week. We were scared you'd die... I couldn't even... Alby and I found each other about two days after this ship came to a rescue, we have avoided Janson and mother skillfully.... The doctors said you may have long lasting brain damage though..."

Minho smiled, squeezed Newt's sweaty hand. "Am okay... Alive and happy."

Newt leaned over him, smiled brushing his lips Minho's. "I love you, Min. You saved me."

"I love you too, Newt. I love you so much. It's time for you to start living."

"I will... Together We will...

 

•••

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it, hioed y'all liked it :D XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, especially you Sheren xxx


End file.
